Darkness, Light, and Death
by tyleet88
Summary: Revised One year after the last confrontation the GW Guys get attacked. Who are these Protectors? What is this new threat ? and Who let the demons out?
1. Chapter 1

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Langage, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

**Darkness, Light, And Death**

(time: Dark Ages )

**Prologe:**

**Darkness Begins**

The sky was blackened with smoke, a gray haze spread out through the village. Kawing of crows who settle on broken roof tops, as they eyed the dead. Vultures screeched as they circled above around a small village. The stench of burnt wood and flesh was heavy in the smoke filled air. Bodies of the dead littered the ground, they were twisted, burnt and some were missing parts. Those with faces had looks of fear and pain, there were the young and old, men and women as well as children. A small group of men had entered the village looking for survivers. They gagged at the site of the gutted and burnt bodies, they kept seeking the living among the dead. They gazed sorrowfully at the remains, hopeful that someone survived the onslaught.. This is the fifth village that had been attacked, it's people put to the sword or ripped apart. The culprits was an army of souless knights, being lead by a lord turned evil.

A young girl with long firey copper hair, dark blue eyes, her tears flowed unheeded down her cheeks, her full lips quivered as she looked on what was once a small village. She couldn't move she just stood looking at the devsatation. She was small in height and slender with gentle curves, she was very beautiful, earthal in fact. Her name was Shay and she remembered when all this started. She sighed choked back a sob, this pain and suffering started back several months ago during the spring in a large town, her home, the only home she knew. The town was over seen by a respected, and caring Lord. Lord Russel Stevens, he was respected by the courts of nobility actually he was the King's second cousin. He was respected by his servants and subjects, fawned over by noble Ladies. His lands were fruitful and rich, his stables held the best of horse flesh. How could a kind, generous, noble and honorable person with such goodness in his heart turn so evil and vile?.... That woman ...that woman that showed up before the spring festival, she had to be the cause, in fact everyone knew she was the cause.

_FLASHBACK_

A large bustling town full of activity, the merchants were selling their wares, calling out to the crowd to come buy. Farmers were hard at work sowing the seeds for a bountyful harvest. The Spring Festival was a celebration for the hope of a good year and for a plentiful harvest. Everywhere you went in the large town there was something to see or do. Food and ale was over flowing, people mingled and talked, you can hear yells of greetings, there was laughter and music all over town. The center of town was decorated in streamers of ribbons, couples danced, sang and were just enjoying themselves.

Shay and several of her friends Tess, Sue, and Minda were enjoying the festivities as well as the music. A young boy with long chocolate brown hair tied back in a lose pony tail. He had shining bluepurple eyes, he was slender built but don't let the boyish figure fool you he was stronger then he looked. He was playing a flute bring forth a merry melody. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic and black leggens, knee high boots, he had a scarf around his neck and black finger cut gloves. He was in a word simply gorgeous. Shay smiled at him, Taren was speacial to her..he didn't remeber his parents, her and another boy found him one autumn day shivering in a barn. Darin and his father took Taren in, feed and clothed him took care of him. Darin a son of a tavern owner was tall and broad shouldered, he had sandy brown hair and bluegrey eyes that looked almost silver. Knowing Darin he was helping his father at the tavern, they were rather busy , with all the festivities going on. The Stallion was one of the largest tavern/inns there was in town, it was known for it fine food and ale. Both Darin and Taren were beautiful to Shay and she loved them.

" Hey Minda who you looking for? " Sue asked Sue was tall and slender with curly strawberry blond hair with laughing grey eyes. Her dress was simple pale blue she had a pale gray shaw wrapped around her neck. she was watching the young girl next to her with shining eyes.

"Uhhh ....no one." Minda timidly answered. Minda had a williowy figure, her wavy light brown hair was done in small braids around her head. Her soft brown eyes darted around the activity of the square, looking, searching for someone. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she looked around.

" Minda? " a soft voice called behind her. A young boy stood there with a slight blush on his cheeks. Thomas had a small smile on his face. His grandfather ran a small inn on the east side of the town. Thomas was tall and skinny a long oval face, his eyes were hazel, his dark brown short wavy hair danced in the spring breeze. " Do ...you....want to dance " Minda blushed and timidly nodded and they went out to enjoy the music and each other.

" Hmmmm knew it " Sue grinned stifling a small chuckle.

" Yes and I wonder where Seth is?" A golden haired girl beside her mused. Her head was tipped back watching the clear blue sky.

" Tess, you know he is at the smithy with his dad. " Sue was starting to blush the color blending with her hair.

" That's right Tess, but I know he'll be around tonight at Darin's" Young girl came up to the small group. Her dark almost black hair was pulled into a pony tail her dark brown eyes glinted with amusement. Dressed in regular brown dress and beige smock. Sara was Seth's twin sister and she was very feisty and protective of family and friends. She gave Sue a look and laughed. " He said he'll meet everyone over at Darin's." tapping Sue on her pert nose. Sue blushed darkened and she lowered her head, making her friends laugh.

Trumpets blaired, all music and dancing stopped, people turned as impressive figures approached the square. Thr lord of the fortress called Drakes Keep came into the center of town, he was a tall man, dark brown eyes , shoulder leagth auburn hair, he had a regel, as well as calming air about him. Everyone gathered around, Taren came up behind Shay and put his arms around her and gave her a gentle smile and a kiss on the nose. Tess a small young girl with bluegreen eyes like the sea and golden curls shifted her feet, biting her lower lip , she seemed on edge. Shay was going to ask her what was wrong when Lord Russel started speaking.

" My good people, the celebration of a year of plenty and prosperity is one of the happiest time of the year for all of us, and I am not an exception. For this year a lady of beauty and grace will be bonded to my side as I will be bonded to hers. Please, I introduce my lady... Sabrina." Lord Russel moved aside and a beautiful woman stepped forward taking his hand and curtsying to the crowd. Her long dark hair was in braids, emeralds intertwined through her hair. Her dark eyes seemed cold even though she had a gentle smile on her face, her skin was pale and her body slender. Her dark green velet dress showed much of her curves, when she moved she was graceful and seductive.

Cheers rang through the crowd, people shouting congratulations, yelling blessings to the new couple. Tess was clutching Shay's arm with a death grip. Shay looked at her friend seeing that she was pale, with a look of fear on her face.

" Tess what's wrong?" Shay whispered in concern, Tess looked up at her friend, her eyes wide with fright, she whispered back

" She isn't human, she.... she isn't good, we...we have to leave here. " Tess shook with fear, then collapsed Taren caught her before she hit the ground.

" Tess!! " Shay cried out, others gathered around them. Soft whispers of concern rippled through the crowd. The crowd parted as the Lord and his new Lady approached the stricken group of friends. They all looked up, bowing politely.

" Is she alright?" Lord Russel asked with concern in his eyes.

Taren looked up and with a gentle smile and gently picked Tess up " Yes it must have been all the excitement my Lord" the group were turning to leave when a voice made them stop.

" Beautiful .....very beautiful" the voice was sultry the Lady was looking at Taren then at Shay. " I hope the child will be alright." she peered at Tess, and there was a gleam in her eyes.

" Yes, my Lady thank you, you are very kind" Shay turned to the others motioning them to follow, they took their leave. When they were out of ear shot Shay turned looked at Taren. " That was creepy, she made my skin crawl." Taren nodded a look of concern on his face. Shay was going to ask him what was wrong , but he kept walking looking straight ahead. Shay and friends arrived at her small modest home. Standing at the gate was a dark figure. The figure was cloaked in black with the hood up, shadowing the face. Tess stirred and gave a slight moan, she opened her eyes just a bit. The group slowly approached the figure, observing that the stranger was male, he stood tall, bearing no weapons, but still his presence gave a feeling of power.

" Excuse me" The man's voice was calm and soft. " I do not mean any harm I just wish to give you a warning" it was then that Darin came running up along with Seth the smith's son and Jason or Red as he was called by his friends because of his dark red hair and flashing green eyes. Seeing the dark cloaked stranger they stepped in front of the small group ready to protect them, if anything should happen.

" What kind of warning?" Darin asked looking at the stranger with suspicion. Shay and the others wondered where he came from..it never failed he always showed up when Taren or Shay needed him.

" My Lord." the man bowed " please, the dark woman that is in the Keep she means this town harm, you must leave, go to the west towards the mountains." The man looked at the small group " Take your family and friends go to a place called Sanctuary ."

" Sanctuary? but it doesn't exist, it's only a legend" Shay exclaimed, the strange man looked at her and smiled.

" My gentle lady it does exist, you and the two young Lords should know, you three have already been there." the man looked at Tess " Lady Seer please becareful, the Dark Lady is suspicious of you. You can see her as she really is a creature of evil." He paused meeting Tess's eyes, something seem to pass between them. " I.......I hope we meet again little one." He stepped back and disappeared. They group was in shock what the hell was that? Who was that? and is it really true a place of legends really does exist.?

Tess sighed " He isn't evil, and what he said was true." She looked at her friends tears slowly cascaded down her pale cheeks. " What are we going to do?" she put her face into Tarens chest and cried.

" Lets get her inside, Sue, Minda, please find Tess's mother" Shay asked the young girls behind her. They both nodded and ran off in different directions.

Tess had the ability to see or feel things that others didn't . we should have listened, we should have questioned Lord Russel about that dark woman. He wouldn't have listened though, he was taken in by her at first sight. Why? Why in this town? Wouldn't the Kings court have been better? What was she after?

Darin's father and others had a meeting and they agreed to send a small party to the west. Red's father took a small group with him, Tess refused to go with them, even though she was in danger she wanted to help within the town. The group left a month after the festiable. We didn't hear from them for months, we were all still together though.

Nothing really bad happened until the middle of summer, a body of a pickpocket was found on the edge of a field , his cloths were ripped, his eyes open, his face had a look of horror, but what was really bothersome was the lack of blood on the ground or in his body. After that horrorable find ..each week found another body mainly those off the street. After a month of that no one ventured out at night, but it didn't stop the strange murders, a young maid from the Keep was found by a stream not far from the Keep itself. Town folk stop venturing close to the Keep, there was a strange mist that seemed alive surrounding the place.

It was almost Autumn and a bountyful harvest was being reaped. Shay was cleaning up the shop where her mother and her were seamstresses. Her mother was gathering up cloth and getting ready to leave.

" Mother where are you going?" Shay watched as her mother gathered lace and satin. Shay got a bad feeling, before her mother even spoke,she shivered as thought she was cold.

" I was asked to make the Lady Sabrina's wedding dress." She stopped and looked with gentle blue eyes at Shay " I'll be back this evening." Shay grabbed her mothers arm desperately.

" No ... no you can't go up there... you ... you just can't" Shay was frantic didn't her mother know it wasn't safe up there. A strange mist always crawls along the ground day or night, there were sounds that have been heard only unnatural creatures would make.

" Shay .. I have no choice, I understand your concern, but I want you to do me a favor" Shay's mother looked very serious and she took her daughter in her arms. " I want you to gather everyone together and get out of here, it isn't safe. I know Darin and Taren will protect you,..... you three belong togeather, do this for me Shay." Shay held on to her mother and gave a small sob " Please Shay, quickly now gather everyone together. " Shay nodded gathered her cloak and was about to go out the door. " Shay, I love you very much, you are a light in the darkness."

Shay looked at her mother " I will stay strong mother and I will do as you ask, I love you as well, please come back." sob " you have to come back" Her mother just smiled and gave Shay a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, she sent her daughter out the door. When Shay returned with a group of her friends her mother wasn't there, she never came back.

Taren and Darin comforted her as best they could, but they knew what they had to do , they left to go and gather others to bring this evil to rest. They never started anything, it was the soldiers of the Keep that raced out into the town, killing and lighting fires as they went. They didn't seem human anymore, their eyes were cold and lifeless. Riding in the front of this army of specters was Lord Russel and his dark Lady. They killed with out remorse, anyone who stood in their way met with death. They rode towards the west, attacking any village that laid in their way. Those that survived the onslaught gathered what they could, and buried their dead. None knew what to do, there was so much damage and the fear that this dark army would return. The town held a council to decide what to do, Darin stated that him and others were heading west, to Sanctuary, there were those that opposed it, but in the end a mass group of survivors gathered everything that they needed, food, water, and their animals and headed west.

_End Flashback_

Now this small village was vanquished, the fields burned. The group of survivors traveled west towards the mountains. Still questions invaded Shay's mind ..Why? What were they looking for? Were they looking for Sanctuary as well? Shay still pondering didn't notice Taren coming up along side her.

" You think to hard your going to hurt yourself ..my light." Taren put a hand on Shay's. She smiled up at him.

" I was wondering if they are looking for Sanctuary like we are? or if it is something else they seek." Shay leaned into Taren feeling his warmth. He to was wondering about that he spoke with Darin about it and he also agreed that their enemies were looking for something. Something that they would kill for.

They arrived several days later to an area of forest that was close to the foothills. They made camp, Darin and Taren headed out to hunt, Red and Seth went in another direction. Shay was gathering up healing herbs, as the others set up a temporary camp. She was having an awful feeling while she was gathering, but it wasn't coming from the camp. Tess had mentioned there was something dark lurking around, but couldn't pin point the location. Shay walked in the direction that Darin and Taren went, she was getting a sense of worry and fear . She didn't know how long she walked but the creepy feeling grew stronger. She then got a flash of an image that the two she cared for were in terrible trouble, she ran, not knowing where she was going . She came out of the woods, a broken down fortrous it's walls were grumbling stood in a clearing, it had a dark and creepy feel to it, the smell of death was abundant around it. She slowly walked approached, the place was old, it wasn't huge like the Keep back home.

" D.. Darin.........Taren" Shay called out, her voice seemed muffled in the thick air ' I know they are here ...I....I can feel them' Looking around she walked into a great hall, cobwebs hung everywhere, broken and rotting furniture littered the floor, a heavy layer of dust covered everything. In the back of the great hall, she spotted stairs leading down she slowly desended.. her breath whisped in the chilled air, she shivered, it was getting colder and the feeling of pure hate and evil seemed to just ooze out of the ground. Shay came to the bottom of the steps slowly,she felt like running, the sound of metal on metal, stilled her. ' What the.. ? that sounds like swords.' She moved along the wall to where the sounds were coming from and entered a flame lit room, there struggling with each other were......

"DARIN!!!!!!!!!!....TAREN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shay yelled they both had swords Taren was desparatly trying to block Darin's attack. Both boys were bruised and battered. Darin's left hand and arm was bleeding . In the middle of the room was a low ebony stone table, it had strange symbols etched into it , they seemed to be softly but eerily glowing.

" SHAY!!!! RUN..... DARIN ISN"T HIMSELF!!!!! RUNN!!!!!! "Taren cried out. Darin's eyes were clouded over, a veil of evil seemed to cover him. Shay couldn't run, she was rooted to the spot, trying to comprehend what was going on. Darin twisted his sword on Tarens and flung him backward to the table in the middle of the room, Darin swung his sword as Taren fell and cut deep into his side . Taren gasped in pain " Why Daren? " He dropped his sword and reached and touched Darins face gently . " Why?"

" TAREN!!! " Shay cried and she leaped forwarded, reaching out to grab Darin " Stop ..Please stop Darin" sobbing and trying to pull him away. " Darin..please my love.... please stop, it's me Shay....." Darin pushed Shay away she stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. He stared at her, his hand shook as he dropped the bloody sword. Darin softly moaned, reaching up to grab his head, stumbling back away from them.

" Run Shay...... take Taren and ...r run." Darin sobbed and fell to his knees. He was fighting to hold something back. Shay quickly helped Taren up, using a scarf she had to hold the blood back. Shay turned to Darin. He looked up at her, pain and sorrow flickered in his eyes. " Hurry......I " he groan as though holding something at bay. " I can't ...hold it back. "

" Darin .. come on" Shay pleaded, but Darin shook his head, Taren wheezed, he struggled to stay on his feet.

" Damnit Shay,.. GOOO!!!!!! shouted Darin, with a growl he flung himself back up against the wall hard. He slid to the floor and stayed there. Shay and Taren gasped in fear and sorrow on their faces..they both knew they had to leave. Reluctantly they climbed up the stairs and walked out into the forest, it wasn't easy. Shay wasn't going to stop she didn't want to lose another friend, a companion, another love. Tears streaming down both her's and Taren's face they stumbled along. Shay stopped ears perked she heard a horse, where? She heard it again, and scanned the forest , yes a horse and rider was coming in their direction. She went to move forward looking for a place to hide. A large horse steped into view, the rider was cloaked, moving slowly towards where Shay and Taren stood among some trees. The rider stopped, dismounting quickly and walked briskly over to the frightened pair. The stranger removed the hood, he looked like the strange man they met in the spring. He was tall and well built with gray eyes and smoothe light brown hair a gentle smile graced his lips but worry was on his face.

" Who ......are..you?" Shay asked. the man looked at her and bowed

" Lady..... I'm Cain and I have come to take you and those with you to Sanctuary." He looked at Taren and frowned he gently reached out to inspect the Taren's wound. They settled Taren under a great oak tree , there was way to much blood and the wound was deep.. " I can not heal this, it is way to deep and he has lost much blood"

Shay sobbed as she kneeled down beside Taren. She told Cain what happened. Taren opened his eyes and looked at Shay and smiled.

" Shay...my light .......listen to me." Shay moved his damp hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

" Taren shhhhh it'll be ok" but she knew better and so did Taren.

" Find me " Taren whispered. " Find me ...my light ...............then..w we ...will save..................Darin"

" What do you mean ..find you ?" Shay was confused

" Find me.....you'll re....... remember......... when you............get home." Taren closed his eyes and coughed. " Find ...me ........."

" Taren I don't............." Shay pause " Taren?...........TAREN!!?" sobbing she cradled Taren in her arms " I lost both, Darin, and Taren , why?" she sobbed heart brokenly " why?" she bowed her head.

Cain took her arm " Come we must leave, the dark army will come this way, we must begone from here" Shay looked up into kind grey eyes , she reluctantly nodded. Cain knew she was hurting inside but now wasn't the time or the place.

" We just can't.......leave..Taren here, we...................we have to ...give him a burial." Shay sniffed.

" Ask the tree" Cain stated She looked at him surprised, shaking her head. " Ask the great oak to protect him." He smiled at her, nudging her forward. Biting her lower lip, anything was worth a try. Shay looked at the strong oak tree, she placed a shaky hand on the bark. The tree was old.. very old , but it was still strong. She conveyed her thoughts to the tree ..it was a very strange and yet familiar sensation, it thrilled her to feel the tree this way.. to feel it's life running through the tree's veins. She felt the tree shutter and felt the ground move. The roots gently intertwined around Taren's body.

"Can I have your dagger please Sir Cain?" He didn't ask why, he handed her his dagger. Shay raised it to her coppery hair, cutting it that it was just above her shoulders. " I will find you Taren and we will save Darin and we three shall be together again." She placed her hair in Taren's hands and moved away so the the tree could take him to rest.

Cain lifted Shay onto his horse and mounted behind her. she took one last look at Taren's resting place. With a soft sob and a heavy heart the two went quickly to join the others to finally end their journey to Sanctuary.

Meanwhile the dark army galloped to the dark broken fortress, Sabrina walked in to the dark place with out a care knowing where she was going, she walked with purpose down the dark stairs into the fire lit chamber. She stood in front of the unconscious boy Darin. She bent down caressing his cheek and smiled. " Yes my Lord sleep.. we will wait for you to gather your strength and we will find the other two. then everything shell be yours."

_End Prolog_

Tyleet - Well that was just the beginning

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We weren't even in it. - five young guys standing in the doorway

Tyleet - (sigh) Chapter one ..read chapter one guys.

GW guys - ohhhhhhhh ok

This is my first fic so i don't know what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy . So Plz reveiw if you like...oh heck reveiw if you don't like.


	2. Chapter 2

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, and Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3 + 4, 5 + S, 2 + OC + OC.**

Rating : **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap, Violence, Lime, Language, Shonen ai**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the GW characters, or anything else for that matter**

Summery: **Mysterious forces of the past threaten the lives of the GW boys. what is this force? who are the Protectors and the strange girl? and Who let the demons out?**

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**A Gathering of Friends, Who Invited These Guys?**

( almost one year after Endless Waltz)

Silent bare feet walked quietly down lush hallways of a mansion, the figure of a lean young man moved like a cat to a partially opened door. In the room beyond he heard the clicking of keys on a keyboard, and a soft voice humming a happy tune. The shadow looked inside the room , it was a study with dark wood bookcases and a large desk. Sitting at the desk, busy at work a young boy no more then seventeen or eighteen with wavy golden hair, bluegreen eyes like the sea, he looked totally innocent, angelic even. He was busy typing on the computer, shuffling through papers, he had a smile on his face as he hummed.

"Quatre" A soft voice interrupting the young boy's typing. The golden hair boy looked up into bright green eyes. The young boy in front of Quartre was tall, lean, with long auburn bangs that fell over one eye. The tall young man had a small smile on his face.

" Oh Trowa " Quatre smiled " I'm almost done here" turning back to the computer.

" Is that the e mails to the other guys?" Trowa walked to Quatre's side leaning over his shoulder to take a look.

" Yes I think we should have a gathering of just the guys, it is almost a year. They may want to help plan the bigger party." Quatre looked up at Trowa and leaned in to gave him a small kiss on his cheeck.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.." Is that all I get?"

Quatre chuckled " What do you mean is that all you get? You got a lot last night when you came in and woke me up, and I must say in the most wonderful way." he stood up, wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist. He smiled as his lips gently touched Trowa's. Their kiss deepened, Trowa pulled Quatre closer to him enjoying the warmth of the small body. When they finally released each other, they were breathless, flushed, they eyes speaking volumes with out words.

" We better get this party started." Quatre whispered. " I hope they all show up, it would be nice to see everyone again." laying his head on Trowa's shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment.

" They will " Trowa reassured him. He lifted Quatre up on to the desk, he continued the gentle attenion of soft carresses down his back. Quatre gave a soft moan. Trowa's hands traveled up into Quatre's shirt trailing kisses down his throat.

" I didn't mean this kind of party love." Quatre softly spoke as he wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist, pulled him closer. Trowa just chuckled tossing his little lover's shirt to the side. They both proceeded to love each other in the must gentle yet passionate way.

**************

" Lady? Are you alright?" the young man asked his lady companion.

" Yes my friend I am but we have to hurry they are already gathering we must find the person we seek before they do."

Her compainion nodded and they both hurried down the stairs to a courtyard to speak to others that were gathered there.

***************

" Mistress, we have a location" a dark armored figure stood in front of a slender woman with cold dark eyes.

" Good ...very good, gather six of your men, I will alert my sisters." She turned away. " At last, it begins " her cruel laughter filled the shadowed room.

*****************  
(a month later)

Quatre Raberba Winner a young businessman, and an ex gundam pilot, waited with excitement for the other ex pilots to show up. He was dressed casual soft dark blue pants and white loose shirt, which was casual for him. He looked professional yet relaxed. Trowa Barton, circus performer, and also an ex gundam piolet, waited with him. Trowa had to smile at his friend, companion and lover, no use in calming Quatre down he was to excited. He wore dark jeans, a lose green shirt. They were both sitting on a couch in a tasteful decorated room with a fireplace at one end two crossed swords hung over the fireplace. An ornate clock just chimed 5 o'clock was sitting on the mantel. A large picture window to the far left, over looked the vast flowering gardens, the sun was just starting to sink behind the trees.

The first to arrive was Chang Wufie, his dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, dark eyes shined with a calm light, he wore soft gray pants, a crisp white shirt. Wufie, worked for the preventors, and doing very well for himself. He was now engaged to Sally Po a medical doctor as well as a preventor agent.

" Wufie I'm very glad you could make it" Quatre beamed at him. getting up from the couch as Wufie entered the room. Quatre walked over giving him a hug, Wufie rolled his eyes, but returned the hug without complaint.

" I am very pleased you invited me" Wufie replied, Trowa offered him some tea. nodding to him." Thank you Trowa and I'm pleased to see you as well." the three of them sat down. quietly talking, waiting for the others to arrive.

It wasn't long before another figure appeared at the parlor door. The boy was average height, with a large smile, shining violet eyes and a long chestnut braid, he was dressed in dark jeans and black t shirt, black boots and black leather jacket swung over his shoulder in fact all he wore was BLACK.

" Hey guys how's it hanging?" he spoke as he walked into the room with a big grin on his face, a prance in his step.

" Duo!!" Quatre hugged his friend, Trowa shook his hand.

" Hey Wu how's preventor life ?" clapping a hand on to Wufie's shoulder, smiling a big smile.

" It's Wufie ..Maxwell. and the agency is fine." growled Wufie, but no menacing look shone in the young mans eyes. Duo chuckled.

" Good to see you too Wu man." Duo Maxwell grinned. He loved teasing Wufie, but he respected the young man highly as a fighter and a friend.

Wufie sighed " Maxwell I'm not surprised you showed, say party and your there before anyone else, what kept you?" Quatre chuckled as he sat down, as Trowa handed Duo a soda.

" Damn traffic, it's hell out there, damn jerks don't know how to drive." Duo took the soda that he was offered by Trowa " Thanks Tro buddy."

" Are you talking about you or other people ?" Wufie sipped his tea, looking over at the Deathsycthe pilot, a smirk on his face.

" Haha Wufie Chang got a sense of humor now ? " Duo stuck his tongue out. Trowa chuckled as he made his way back to Quatre on the couch, Wufie shook his head slightly, muttering about being mature.

Quatre took a long look at everyone.." I guess nobody has seen or heard from Heero?" The others shook their heads. Quatre noticed Duo's bright smile fade as he leaned over to place his soda on the table in front of him. " I guess he isn't coming. it wasn't easy to find him."

" You think ?" Duo stated, he flopped down on the couch with a huff. " Not that I would be looking for him, just a nice hello or even I'm alive don't worry would have been nice though." the others looked at Duo. His expression was a look of annoyance, frustration and does that look like worry?

" Why be worried about Yuy.... Maxwell?" Wufie question taking another sip of his tea. " Not like you two are dating." Wufie looked at Duo over his cup a sly smirk on his lips. Quatre nodded his head with a knowing smile.

Duo sat up, a blush on his cheeks " That's .... that's not the reason why." he huffed lifting his chin up, giving everyone a glare.

" Ohhh then enlighten me, why you would constantly try and find Heero even to the point in talking to Lady Une to get information?" Wufie put his tea down , he leaned forward looking Duo in the eyes. Trowa and Quatre perked up listening with great intent. They didn't know that Duo went to Lady Une, that would be the last thing he would do.

" Well .... well....can't a friend look a friend up, I mean he didn't say a damn word he just walked the hell off." Duo sighed biting his lower lip. " He didn't even say anything." He whispered. He sat back, turned away to look out the large window "Just wanted to know if he was ok."

" Duo, there is a possibility that he might show up still " Quatre said softly " You should talk to him then." Quatre patted Duo's arm in comfort.

" Talk to him about what?" Duo looked at Quatre surprised , " I ..... I don't .." he looked down and toyed with the end of his braid, the others looked at each other with knowing looks.

Quatre put his hand up " I already know Duo, you can't hide anything from me, you really need to talk to Heero."

" Q ... I don't know....he would problly shoot me." Duo frowned " No ....I'll just be happy with ' I'm alive don't worry ' from him." He picked up his soda to take a drink when a monotone voice spoke up.

" Don't know why all of you would be worried" Everyone turned quickly around. Of course Duo spitted out the drink he was drinking all over Wufie. With a sigh Wufie grumbled while wiping himself up with a napkin that Trowa offered him. There stood another young boy with chocolate brown messy hair and bright cobolt blue eyes, he was leaning against the door frame. dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt, and light black jacket.

" Heero! you did get my message, I am so happy you came." Quatre smiled and rushed to the ex Wing pilot.

Everyone greeted each other happily, Duo sorta stayed a bit away from Heero keeping his distance. He wondered how long Heero was standing there and what he heard. Thinking about it made Due slightly blush. Everyone took a seat , they started catching up with each other after the last battle

" Duo are you and Hieldi still together?" Quatre asked a servant placed a tray of food out for the young men. Duo shook his head as he reach to pluck a small cracker from the tray.

" Noo Quat, we were never really togeather except for the salvage yard, we're more like brother and sister, you know. She actually is seeing someone, I checked him out though. " Duo winked, he got strange looks from his friends. " NOT That way " He huffed. "I looked his background up, he is ok as long as he don't hurt her, I won't send him space side." Duo took a drink of his soda. " Hey Trowa hows Cathy doing?"

" She is doing fine." Trowa wasn't much in the conversation area. " She is working on different acts for the circus."

" Where have you been Yuy?:" Wufie turned towards Heero looking him in the eyes " I was hoping to ask you to join the preventers."

" I had a lot to think on so I traveled around" Heero gazed at his friends, he actually missed them, and hearing their stories of how everyone was doing reasured him they were doing just fine after the wars. His eyes rested on Duo who was talking to Quatre. He did notice that Duo was avoiding him, It seemed he didn't grow to much taller but his braid was abit longer. Trowa and Quatre were a couple, they both looked well and fit and Trowa seemed to have gotten a bit taller. Wufie found life in the preventors fulfilling as well as his relationship with Sally, which wasn't to strange. Duo.. Heero noticed would glance his way as though wanting to say something but couldn't. Heero did hear the full conversation before he made himself known, and he wanted to confirm what he heard.

" Sooooo what do you have planned Q?" Duo was saying, Quatre smiled opened his mouth to speak about the party plan, when his smile vanished and he clinched his chest and gasped. " Oh Shit Q!!!!" Duo jumped forward as Trowa grabbed Quatre.

" Quatre what's wrong?" Trowa asked..Wufie and Heero had jumped up, standing beside them.

" Hate...(gasp) .... violence..they are ..(gasp) getting closer." Quatre looked at his friends ..his gentle face pale and his eyes in pain and fear. " Quickly take cover!!"

They didn't waste time asking anything else, their soldier instincts took over. They took cover behind the furniture, Trowa holding Quatre close. Wufie spied the swords on the wall above the fireplace and grabbed them both handing one to Trowa. They all listened and heard......flapping? Duo looked at Heero with a puzzled look ..Heero shurgged.

" Is that wings ?" Duo whispered looking at the others. They heard it to and nodded.

" Sure sounds like it" Heero answered. damn they didn't have any weapons beside the two swords Wufie grabbed. What the hell was coming?

The large glass window shuttered, then burst inwards, sending glass and some wood flying across the room to become in bedded into the far wall. The pilots took a look , what they saw couldn't be real. Three figures stood in the room in front of what was the picture window, all three were female. The one who stood in the front stepped forward. Tilted her head to one side, with an evil smirk she spoke in a saultery voice.

" Come out..come out where ever you are." chuckling she took another step into the room.

The group looked at each other, they couldn't be real, all thee creatures had long dark black hair to their waist, one had it in a braid and the other two had their hair up in a high crown ponytail. They had dark cold gleaming eyes that had an unearthly cruel glow. What was really odd about their eyes were there was no white. They were hardly clothed, they wore knee high black leather boots, short shorts and strapless tank tops all black leather. They had whips at their sides and by the look of them they knew how to use them, among other things. That wasn't the thing that was bothering the poilets, these women had small horns, pointed ears and they had....... wings. The first woman had silky black wings the other two had red.

" Who invited the dominatrix chicks." Duo whispered The others gave him a look " What? " He gave everyone an innocent look. Wufie rolled his eyes, Trowa just shook his head, Heero tugged Duo's braid and glared at him. Duo just gave him his famous grin. " If ya want to tie me up to have your way with me just say so" and batted his eyes at him.

" Later" Heero replied shocking Duo into silence. Heero pointed to Wufie and motioned for him to talk. Wufie sighed and nodded.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Wufie asked the vampish women. the pilots were still hidden behind furniture, Heero motioned Trowa to stay beside Quatre, it seemed as though he still was trying to block out the strong feelings from these things. Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder, motioned to circle around to attack on the other side. Duo nodded, and dug into his boot bring out a nice long boot knife, it was very sharp and the blade was black metal. Heero gave him a questioned look, Duo grins and pulled out another boot knife and handed it to Heero. " Gundrianium blades." Heero nodded with a knowing smirk on his face.

" Why don't you all come out we just want to have a sweet chat." The leader purred, tipping her head to the side scanning the room.

" Sweet chat my ass " Wufie stated " You break in here disrupting a gathering and you want to have a sweet chat, who the hell do you think your fooling ?" Wufie shifted, position himself for a fight, glancing at Trowa and Quatre to check their positions.

" Well I'm sooooo sorry where are my manners, then I'll introduce myself. " The woman stepped further into the room " I'm Shadowwing, Lady of Shadows and mistress of our great master." Shadowwing stated proudly " Now why don't you young boys introduce yourselves " she licked her lips showing sharp fangs.

As on cue Wufie , Heero and Duo jumped out of their places and attacked.

" Here is my intro. bitch " Duo jumped at the creature on the left and succeeded in cutting her wing with another boot knife, she screeched and pulled out her whip snapped it. Duo jumped back but getting cut across his chest, he hissed in pain " Oh you want to play rough huh?" and rushed her knocking her back with a swift kick and a slice with his blade she fell back surprise of the aggressive move.

Heero attacked the creature on the right catching her with a swift kick in the mid section and knocking her out the window with a thud. She got up spread her wings out, hissing she leaped back at him with her whip out. Snapping it at him but he quickly dodge it and jumped at her, slicing upwards with his blade cutting her arm. She backed up looked at her bleeding arm gaving it a lick, turning burning eyes at Heero she gave a cruel smile. She twirled her whip and snapped it at him again. he whip snapped at his legs, Heero leaped out of the way but the she vamp got a lucky lash on his thigh. Heero growled, glaring at her, he rushed forward to attacked her again.

Wufie leaped over the couch and raised his sword at the leader but she was more aware then the others were she jumped up and out of the way a shining ball of light appeared in her hands. She spread her arms out, seven other figures appeared all in dark armor, demonic yellow glowing eyes swiftly took in the situation.

" I want them alive" Shadowwing grinned evilly .

This didn't look good they were totaly out numbered by things that shouldn't be walking let alone living. Trowa confronted two of the armored guards. Wufie confronted another two. Shadowwing and another armored guard who seemed to be the leader. His armor was different more ornate and regal moved they stood off to one side to watch the show. Duo and Heero had their hands full with a bat girl each and an armored guard. Duo's light bulb in his head went off, he knew what these bat things were.

" Hey I know what these bat girls are " Duo shouted dodging the whip and ducking the armored guard and giving it a swift kick at the back of the guards knees making it stumble back.

" Oh care to enlighten us " Wufie shouted back, blocking a blow from a guard and dodging the other guards sword, scarping metal on metal as he did so. he then swung back around and took the one guard's head right off, the guard crumbled into dust and ash." What the hell? " Wufie was surprised and got knocked back and cut on his leg for not paying attention.

" They are succubi, female demons." Duo answered he was between the succubus and the armored guard, they came at him. Duo gave them a manic grin, as guard raised his sword to strike, the succubus raised her whip, Duo dashed in off to the left and rolled up against the wall alittle to hard getting cut by some glass that was on the floor. The Guard swung his sword striking the succubus in the wing, she screeched in pain and fury and snapped her whip around the neck of the guard, she yanked hard, litterly ripping his head right off. The guard turned to dust and ash.

" Well shit, ashes to ashes dust to dust." Duo leaned up against the wall, he glanced at how everyone else was doing. Trowa and Wufie were handling their apponents very well. It seems as though Quatre was helping out by unbalancing the guards with a good swift kick to the legs, but he still seemed to be slow in movements and in pain. He quickly went to help Heero, Duo spied a large piece of wood with a nice pointy end, he snatched it up. He was sporting a bruised shoulder and a whip lash on his chest. The wounded succubus that Duo fought was whimpering by Shadowwing's feet, with a broken wing.

Heero meanwhile was defending himself, he dodged the guard swing. The guard swung his sword again and again Heero dodged he roll, swinging his leg out tripping the guard to the floor. The succubus twirled her whip, she caught Heero's arm. She got a death glare from him, but she gave one of her own glares. Heero planted his feet firmly on the floor, he grabbed her whip and pulled hard, at the same time rushed her and with palm of his hand he hit her right in the mouth, blood spurted as one of her fangs fell out. She growled and swiped him with her nails, he dodge them. With her own whip he wrapped it around her hands and gave her a good hard kick backwards. She fell back with a snap to her wing, she cried out in pain she to quickly moved to her Lady's side.

" Heero look out!!" Duo rushed in just as the armored guard raised his sword to strike Heero, with the pointy end of the stick throw it into the guard's face. It desentarcrated into a pile of dust and ash. Heero looked up at Duo who was grinning at him..

" You ok buddy?" Duo looked concerned over Heero's arm where the whip cut him.

" Hai" Heero answered who also was checking Duo's whip lash. They turned to the others who were finishing up their guards. Wufie just finished with his second guard and was helping Trowa with the last one.

When all the guards were dispatched they turned to the remaining two leaders and the wounded succubi. Shadowwing quickly raised her hands, she weaved them in front of her, smokey grey threads quickly wrapped themselves around the pilots tieing them up.

" What the hell ?" Wufie struggled with his bonds " Why didn't you fucken do this in the first place?" he growled The others agreed why send those guards after them when she could have just tied them up in the first place.

She gracefully walked over to them, looking at each of them in turn, smiling showing sharp pointy fangs. "Thought it would be more fun, and I wanted to see how strong you all were." chuckling darkly.

She stood in front of Quatre she reached out, she cupped his chin in her slender hand, raising his head to met her eye to eye, He tried to move his head away not likeing her touch, it sicken him. Trowa growled and moved to defend, but the large armored figure pushed him away sending him into Wufie they both tumbled to the floor. . " Hmmmmmm............. This one is famillior don't you think my Lord ?" she purred. Turning to the walking trash can.. uh er mean armored figure.

The one she spoke to, looked at Quatre, the knight frowned " Yes quiet uncanny looks just like her doesn't he?" His voice was deep and it had an eerie echo that made the blood run cold.

Now all the pilots were confused who is this ' HER' they were talking about. Shadowwing let go of Quatre's chin. She took a neckless off, it was a gold necklace with a circle disk attached, on the disk was a triangle with three jewels in each of the points, one was clear, pure, and white, a large Diamond , another was glittering purple, an Amethyst and it was faintly glowing, and the third one was a dark ebony an Onyx it seemed to be darker with no luster of any kind, very much like a black hole. There was another jewel in the center of the three, it was blood red, a Ruby it glittered and it to had a faint glow to it as well. Each stone was a true gem pure and perfect. Shadowwing stood in front of Wufie and let the neckless dangle in front of her , nothing happened, next she stood in front of Trowa again nothing happened, she passed Quatre and stood in front of Heero and Duo, the amethyst gem shimmered the glow brightened. She turned to Heero and the jewel dimmed then turned back to Duo the jewel brightened.

" I think we have found the one we seek" she reach towards Duo ..Heero jumped forward slammed himself into Shadowwing sending her back onto the floor. He stood between her and Duo.

" Don't you touch him bitch" growled Heero taking everyone by surprise, even Duo who stood there with his jaw to the floor and becasue he was bond he couldn't pick it up. " I'll kill you if you touch him" Heero glared at her.

Shadowwing picked herself off the floor stopping the armored guard with a raised hand. She smirked at Heero, with a flicked of her hand towards him, Heero was sent tumbling on to the couch along with the others. " Just have a seat handsome I'll deal with you and you friends later. " She gave them an evil smirk of nasty promises.

She turned to Duo again raised the jeweled necklace, he tried to step back a look of uncertanty, she gently placed a finger on Duo's forehead. He couldn't move away, she was forcing him to stay put. Shadowwing frowned. " Hmmmm...this is strange, he has two souls within him."

" How can that be?" the guard asked . The wounded succubi were tending to their wounds sending growls and hisses towards those who would dare injure them. In returned got glares and looks of promising death from the captives.

" The only solution is to get rid of the boy's soul and force the one we want out front." Shadowwing weaved her hand in front of Duo. He felt pain, then something pulled him back into the darkness. Crimson threads weaved and danced around Duo trying to enter his body. Quatre gasped and whimpered, Trowa tried to comfort him.

" Stop it!!.... STOP IT!!! " Quatre yelled "you're hurting him" tears slid down his face. They were all tring to break their bonds as well as move ..but they couldn't.

" What are you doing to him?" Wufie snapped out.

Heero growled " Duo fight back! it's not like you to give up!"

The threads of crimson wrapped tighter around Duo trying to find a weakness in his defences. He was weakening. Duo whimpered, struggling to stay focused.

" He is fighting back, hmmm this is going to be fun " Shadowwing grinned evilly as she put more pressure on the threads they seemed to be making their way into Duos body to his very soul.

Several things happened all at once, an arrow weezed through the air hitting the neckless dead center taking it right out of Shadowwing's hand shattering the center jewel. The pilots bonds were broken and they could move, which they did, they rushed towards Duo. The one succubus that Heero fought hiss and attacked the new intruders getting an arrow right through her chest she screeched and collapsed to the floor bursting into fire then ash. Shadowwing had jumped back, she turned quickly to see where the attack came from. Duo started to collaps to the ground, Heero caught him before he hit the floor. The others took a protective stance around their fallen friend. There were three new people, a young slender man with long red hair and bright green eyes who held a bow and arrow at ready. A grey cloaked figure, and a young golden haired woman cloaked in blue.

Shadowwing hissed " Retreat!!" She weaved her hands in front of her and the three that were left disappeared. " You haven't seen the last of us, Protectors the Demon Master will rein."

" Someone care to tell us what the hell is going on?" Wufie had his sword in front of him looking at the new suppose threat.

" No Wufie they are ok they don't mean us any harm." Quatre calmly took a couple unsteady steps forward, his greenblue eyes were looking at another pair of eyes, ones that look just like his. " Who are you?"

******************

Ty : Done with chapter one (smiling)

Duo : hey that was pretty good

Heero : Hn

Ty: Well gee thanks

Quatre: Well how about chapter 2

Ty : Hey what do I look like, sheeesh impatient. next chapter is 'In and Out of Due Maxwell's Mind'

Due: Do you people really want to go there?

Wufie: What you worried about Maxwell....it's not like there is anything in it."

Due: There is more in my head then in your pony tail Wuffers" (sticking tongue out)

Trowa: " Which head are you talking about Duo?"

Heero : " Baka" ( pulls Duo's braid) " Come on"

Duo " Ow Heero........... Where we going?"

Heero smirked showing Duo the hand cuffs

Dup: " Whoo hoo I'm getting some" ( grabs Heero's arm and runs off)

Trowa: " See what I tell ya"

Ty : " Well at least they are getting a room. (cough) anyway reveiw if you all like.....please "


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: **1+2, 3 + 4, 5 + S, 2 + OC + OC.**

Rating : **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap, Violence, Lime, Language, Shonen ai**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the GW characters, or anything else for that matter**

Summery: **Mysterious forces of the past threaten the lives of the GW boys. what is this force? who are the Protectors and the strange girl? and Who let the demons out?**

**" normal speak "**

**' thought '**

_**' mind talk '**_

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**In and Out of Due Maxwell's Mind**

_(Before)_

Shadowwing hissed " Retreat!!" She weaved her hands in front of her and the three that were left disappeared. " You haven't seen the last of us, Protectors the Demon Master will rein."

" Someone care to tell us what the hell is going on?" Wufie had his sword in front of him looking at the new suppose threat.

" No Wufie they are ok they don't mean us any harm." Quatre calmly took a couple unsteady steps forward his greenblue eyes were looking at anouther pair of eyes, ones that look just like his. " Who are you?"

_(Now)_

_(Outside of Duo's mind)_

The young woman looked Quatre over, she smiled as she took several steps forward " My name is Tess, all of you are wounded and it seems your unconscious friend needs tending to and quickly." Looking worriedly to Duo lying on the floor. His head was in Heero's lap, his braid was coming undone, his face was pale, and his breathing shallow. Trowa knelt beside Heero, they both shared a knowing look, this was bad. There were thin lacerations all over Duo's body where the crimson threads wrapped around him, there was blood leaking from the corner of his lips.

" He .....he is dieing!!!" Quatre turned to the strangers with a pleading look.

" I'll call Sally" Wufie turned to go to the phone but was stopped by Tess, she smiled and shook her head.

" No time for that, my Lady can tend to him" Tess looked at Heero " With your permission of course."

" What do you mean? He needs medical attention now " Wufie started forward again brushing pass Tess. The gray cloaked figure placed a hand on his shoulder, the touch was gentle, warm, and comforting. He stopped, giving the figure a glare, then his eyes widened in surprise. A young woman with long fiery copper hair, with dark blue eyes, her smile was warm as was her presence. She smiled at him reassuring him that everything will be alright. She glided to the fallen boy kneeling beside Duo. She was wearing a long flowing pale blue dress the sleeves were over her shoulders, the dress was low in the back, her warm creamy skin glowed. She looked at Heero with a gentle smile, he gave her a look of uncertainty, but nodded.

" I will need your help, you must call him back he is standing at Death's door. The other soul within him is trying hard to hold him back." She looked at all before her, they nodded agreeing to help in anyway they could.

_' My Lady you know what you are going to have to do, you will be reveling yourself '_ A young man's voice spoke to her mind.

She smiled_ ' Yes my dear friend I know but I trust these souls here.' _She placed her hand on Duo's brow and placed her other on his heart. She closed her eyes, she glowed with an inner light, it surrounded her and the injured pilot. The other pilots felt warm and at ease, what happened next gave them such a shock they all couldn't move, stand or even speak. The young girl kneeling there healing the wounds of their friend, was glowing, wth a small burst of light wings flowed from her back , but it wasn't a pair of wings, it was two pairs of wings.

Heero gave a slight gasp of surprise, Wufie choked a surprise as his jaw dropped to the floor and slowly sat down, Trowa holding Quatre sat down as well, eyes wide with wonder. Quatre... he put his hand to his heart and whispered " By Allah. "

_( Inside of Duo's mind )_

When Shadowwing turned to Duo with that jeweled necklace, surrounding Duo with those crimson threads Duo felt himself being pulled back. He woke seeing violet flames in a circle around him, images could be seen appearing and disappearing, some looked very familiar.

" Shit..I died and went to Hell, great .....juuusssstt great." Duo sat there totally confused. 'Where was he?'

" This is where your soul resides, your own mind not Hell." a voice behind him snapped around with surprise. Seeing before him a youth about his age, he was slender , and well built, he had long chocolate brown hair tied back and his full lips were in a small smile, his eyes, they shined blueviolet, much like Duo's.

" If this is my mind .........then...huh...who are you?" Duo wasn't sure about where he was he just knew that some psycho bat woman attacked him.

" There isn't any real time to introduce each other, I need your help to keep the succubi from ripping you out of your body." The youth walked to Duo and stood before him. " Think, it's your mind, you have power here, you need to create a barrier or a shield to protect us, my flames will do just so much, I'm not strong enough alone, please........please just trust me."

Duo thought it strange that here was another person in his head, so many questions were poping up, instead of asking them he asked " Ok, what do I do?" He stood uncertainly.

" Think.. imagine a shield, something strong." the youth replied. Duo thought for a moment, a smirk appeared on his lips. He closed his eyes, what appeared to be water swirled around them forming a dome, the water hardened to become smooth like glass, it gleamed like .....metal. Duo opened his eyes and observed his work.

" Impressive, I think that will hold them off until help comes" the youth turned to Duo and gave him a real smile.

" Gundrianium, damn hard to break" Duo sighed feeling tired drained and achy. " You want to tell me who you are? Where did the freak chicks come from? Why are you in my head? What are those images? and over all what the hell is going on? "

" Well..... I have many names, but you can call me Taren." While Taren spoke his smile disappeared. " The freak chicks as you call them are after me and another. I have no doubt that the Protectors well show up, they will tell you everything, but I don't know if you and the other's will believe them." Taren gave Duo a look :" There are old evil forces that have awaken that will destroy the peace and enslave those that oppose them. I am here because I sought refuge and my soul merged with you, but you have your own soul. I don't know why, exactly how I was able to be here. I'm usually reborn, but it seems I was able to hide myself within you. The images you are seeing are your memories. "

" Really! cooool " Duo looked around " I remeber a lot of this...huh?" looking at an image of a group of kids running down the street. " I remember that, I ran into Father Maxwell that day, oh and there is the gang I was running with when.............( Duo gasped) ..Solo. " Duo watched the images. Remembering his past and the friends he had, he looked sad, and turned away closing his eyes. " I should have be able to save them." he whispered.

" Duo this is all the past you have a future " Taren came up beside him.

" I know, but every time I get close to someone they die, I can't do that to the friends I have now" Duo looked around and saw images of his friends. Quatre's smile innocent looks, who wore his heart on his sleave, Trowa's calm silent attitude, but protective, Wufie's rants and sense of justice, but an honor bound warrior, and Heero... a partner, companion, a friend, and...........could there be anything else other then that?

Taren watched the images, " You care a lot for them, they care about you to Duo, stay strong for them." there was a gasp, Taren looked at Duo and caught him as he stummbled forward. Duo's body was being injuried. Taren could feel it. " Duo!"

" Damn this.................Fucken...........hurts.." Duo groaned, he could feel his body weakening, and the pain as the crimson threads tightened around him cutting him inside as well as outside. Tarens arms wrapped around him, trying to block most of the pain from him. " Thanks ....that sorta.....helps." Duo looked up into Taren's face. ' Wow this guy is really good looking,'......

" How about this Hero of yours" Taren gave a smirk, Duo chuckled and winced.

" That's Heero....he was my ....partner during....the war, I guess he ..could .....be a ...............friend." Duo frowned and thought back to what he said before they started fighting the weirdo sisters and tin cans. 'What you want to tie me up and have your way with me?' and Heero replied with ' Later ' What the hell? Did he really mean that ?

" So you really like this Heero? " Taren saw the frown on Duo's face.

" I don't know how ...he feels, but.......I know that I really missed being around him..........I really wanted to tell him......how I felt , but I problly would have gotten shot." Duo softly chuckled , he then clinched his fist and gasped, it felt like thousands needles all over. No matter what Taren tried Duo was writhing in pain. Holding on to the thrashing youth. Taren kept mentally calling for help. Duo cried out rolling himself into a ball, he grabbed Taren around the waist. Taren held on to him, that was all he could do. After what seemed like hours Duo didn't feel anymore pain, it was there ripping him apart then it was gone. He sighed with relief and released his tight grip around Taren.

" Duo? You ok? Taren looked at him with concern.

" I don't know........I...I feel so tired......and....w..weak. " Duo was tring to keep his eyes open. Taren could feel something was wrong with Duo's body, he shook Duo. " Hey look what is that?'

Looking up Taren saw an ornate door, his eyes got wide " Oh no ... that door " voices were heard come out of nowhere.

" Don't let yourself go Duo, you have to stay alive. " Taren pleaded. " Stay alive for your friends and ....... stay alive for...Heero."

" Hee... ro..." Duo whispered. he shivered with cold, he refuse to give up, he willed his body to stay alive. " I .....I have.........t..to...stay......a..alive."

" Duo ?" Duo looked around and there stood a figure with small figures behind him.

" Solo ?" Duo slowly sat up, Taren still had his arms around him.

' This isn't good, where are you?' Taren wasn't sure how long he could hold Duo.

The barriers that both Taren and Duo put up started to melt away. Taren looked around, he felt warm also he felt the body getting stronger. A small gentle light shined through, not far from where the youths sat.

" Duo?" Taren noticed that Duo wasn't paying attention

" Huh?" Duo felt a bit better. " Solo what you doing here?"

" Came for you kiddo we have been waiting for you, so glad to see you " Solo reached out his hand

_( Outside of Duo's Mind )_

" He needs your help call for him, you have to help, call him to come back, he is giving up! " The girl quickly told the others

Heero acted first " Duo!!! don't you dare give up, " He gently touched the the youth's cheek " You have to come back to us , you have to......come ...back to ..........me."

_(Inside of Duo's Mind )_

Duo slowly stood up and hesitently reached for his late friends hand. He then heard something other voices calling his name.

" Duo don't go, .... listen they are calling you, she healed your wounds, your alright you don't have to go." Taren whispered in Duo's ear. " Just listen."

" Who she? and who would be calling me?" Duo listened he then heard a voice

_ ' Duo!!! don't you dare give up, You have to come back to us , you have to......come ...back to ..........me.'_

Duo's eye's opened wide, that's Heero's voice, come back to him? what ? Duo looked at Solo then turned to look at Taren

_ ' Duo you have to come back please'_

That was Quatre's voice. " Solo I have things I have to do, I can't leave yet "

Solo slowly smiled " Alright kiddo, I understand, just know that we will all be waiting for you. "

The door slowly faded, as it disappeared a shining star appeared in front of Taren and Duo. Duo could hear the vices of his friends clearly now. He heard Quatre' s crying, Trowa comforting him and Wufie going on about if Duo gave up he'll personally find him in the afterlife and kick his ass, and Heero's soft pleas to come back.

" Taren what do I do?" Looking at the shining star in front of them with some confusion.

" Touch it, and please give her a message for me, tell her ....tell her that it is good to see my Light again." Taren gave a wane of a smile. seeing Duo's confused look " You'll know her when you see her."

" Shouldn't you be saying that?" Duo was kinda confused and a bit tired.

Taren shook his head. " No, only one soul can be present in the conscious world, and it's your body, also ....I think you should tell Heero how you feel Duo, I think you should tell him everything. Also all your questions will be answered. Duo....please don't reveal my name just yet ok?"

Duo nodded and gave a small smile, turned to the light, gave a small chuckle " Come walk into the light " reached out touching it, everything went black, then murmuring of voices could be heard as a dim light slowly glowed as Duo came awake.

_( out of Duo Maxwell's mind )_

Duo moaned, slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blurry face, he blinked to make the face clear. He smiled up at the familiar cobolt eyes of Heero Yuy. "Hey......buddy." Duo whispered. Heero gave a small smile, relief shone in his eyes. Duo turned his head, his eyes got wide as he slowly sat up. The creature kneeling beside him was nothing he ever seen before. " Your......huh.....I have a message for you. The voice in my head said 'That it is good to see my Light again.' I didn't understand until ...now...are you an angel for real? I like, never met one but you really look like one. I didn't really believe they existed, I mean I .. never thought , because a lot of bad things happen.... I'm not saying that it's your fault because I'm.... " The angel brought her fingers to his lips to stop him from speaking, it worked .

Wufie chuckled " Well miracle do happen, welcome back Maxwell " relief in his eyes

" Duo we're all glad that your ok, you had us worried there for a bit." Quatre stated happily, tears were still in his eyes as he hugged Trowa tightly.

" Yes welcome back Duo." Trowa gave Duo a warm smile.

" Thanks Q, thanks you guys." Duo looked around at the destoryed window, the room looked like a tornado went through it. Duo grinned one of his big grins " Wow that was one hell of a wild party." he stated with a innocent look around.

" Only you Maxwell would say something like that, you were nearly killed." Wufie looked Duo staight in the eye with a glare. Duo flinched. " What do we do now ?"

" Now can we get some answers." Heero said, he was still kneeling close to Duo.

" To answer some of your questions, no I am not an angel. " the young woman stood, her wings still out she extended them to work out the stiffness from kneeling on the floor for so long. Duo's message warmed her, tears threaten to spill. Everyone looked at her, if she wasn't an angel what was she? and where did these people come from? and why did those other things attack? " I know you all have a lot of questions, I beg for your patience in getting them. First I want to thank - you Duo for that message, it eases my mind and gladdens my heart. Those with me are my companians and friends. The young woman is Tess , she is an empath just like you Quatre and she is much more. The young man is our tracker, hunter and a Protector, Jason."

" Just call me Red, it'll be easier." the young man grinned, his green eyes shining merrily._ ' I'm glad he is alright my Lady '_

" Yes, just call him Red." the beautiful woman gave Red a fond look. She turned back to the young boys in front of her. they were all standing now they looked tired and they needed a good rest. She sighed_ ' Will they believe us? Are they really ready to know everything? They have to or everything will be destoryed. ' _  
" As I was saying, I go by many names, but you may call me Shay. Before I really tell you everything, this isn't the best place to talk, and you all need rest." An unexpected gurgling sound was heard, everyone turned their eye's to Duo, who had his hand over his stomach, he blushed.

" What? I'm hungry, after a good kick ass fight I get hungry, and I do think we all need a shower, I know I do, talking while your covered in dust and ash isn't plesent." Duo softly sighed as everything that happened started seeping into his mind, he turned to Heero " Ro I think we need to talk."

" Yes I think we do " Heero nodded, standing slowly, picking Duo up as he stood. Duo gave a small yelp.

" Heero? w.. what are you doing? " Duo stared at him , a blush on his cheeks, wide eyed look. Heero gave Duo a glance that said stay still. Duo bite back what he was going to say, letting Heero have his way. Rashid came running down the hall with several others. Quatre quickly told them basicly what happened and ordered rooms to be prepared for everyone.

" Why didn't Rashid show up when the room was attacked?" Quatre wondered glancing back to the room to the group in front of him.

Shay frowned slightly " They made a barrior sealing the room from outside interference, that is how we found them." the glow of her wings dimmed as they faded away. " Such power can leave a mark." she smiled brightly at the young men " We just followed it to all of you."

" We should clean up " Wufie rubbed his shoulder, wincing in pain, the rest nodded.

" Is there a place we can gather when you all are ready?" Tess stepped up next to Shay. Red draped Shay's grey cloak around her shoulders again, stood behind her a comforting hand on her shoulder. They were shown into a blue lounge. " Please take your time young ones, we are not going to go anywhere." Tess gave them a bright smile, she shooed them away to their rooms.

They tiredly climbed the stairs to the rooms prepared for them, Heero still carried Duo, he frowned, his thought deeply as he stepped into his room. Doors closed softly, each young man in their own thoughts as they retreated to refresh.

Down stairs the three visitors sat waiting, idle conversation. Shay pulled her hood over her head to hide her face for the other two, but even then Tess and Red knew to give her a moment to herself.

" I...I said I would find you, pray we are not ...to late." Shay whispered, a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Tyleet: ok i'm done with this chapter, I don't know if it came out the way I liked (sigh) I reread it , but got a mental block.

Duo: Oh heck you can have my mental problem I got another voice in my head.

Tyleet: Noooo thanks.... I got enough voices in my head.

Wufie: Yea, she is one crazy woman

Tyleet: ( glare at Wufie) anyway I hope it was ok next chapter Room Hopping we take alittle peek into the guys bed rooms. whoohoo

Quatre: Quick everyone bolt the doors!!!!!!!!!!

Tyleet: ( hefting a sledge hammer) Review tell me what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Langage, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

_**' ' Mind Talk**_

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**Room Hopping**

( This chapter is broken down into parts, telling what is going on behind the close doors of the GW boys )

_(Wufie's room)_

Wufie closed his door with a soft sigh leaning against it. He just couldn't believe what he saw even though he seen it with his own eyes. He walked to the vid phone on a small desk, dialed a number and waited.

" Hello" the face of Sally Po appeared on the screen.

" Sally " Wufie didn't know where to begin.

" Wufie!! what the hell happen to you?" Sally looked at the pale haggered face before her. Wufie had smuges of ash on his face and cloths, he had a couple bruises on his right shoulder and left leg but no real bad wounds.

" Huh... We had a problem here...and..I" Wufie frowned

" What!! Are you alright?' is everyone ok? anyone hurt ? do you want me to come over there?" Sally fired one question after another.

" No everyone is fine, no you don't have to come here, just listen to me for a second woman." growled Wufie, he sighed, " This is what happened." Wufie told her everything, she sat listening to the whole story.

" I don't believe it ." Sally stated a look of shock on her face. " Are you sure ?"

" I know I still don't and I saw everything and fought with them." Wufie sigh " They went after Maxwell."

" Duo?" Sally blinked and sat up in her seat " Why Duo? Did these people tell you where they came from? Did they say why Duo was attacked?

" No to all your questions Sally, we all are recuperating and then gathering for a long talk." Wufie tipped his head back " There was something that was said though about Duo having two souls."

" Two souls? " Sally inclined her head to one side " How can that be possible ?"

" I don't know, it's not suppose to be possible for woman to have bat wings and fangs. " Wufie shrugged " All cultures have their demons and stories."

" There is a bit of truth to all the stories told ." Sally retorted " Well that settles it"

" Settles what?" Wufie asked looking at the screen with a confused look.

" I'll be there in a couple days." Sally with a matter of fact voice.

" Ohhhhh no your not you stay put." Wuffie crossed his arms in front of him.

" Chang Wufie, DON'T you start with me damn it, I'll be there with or without YOUR permission. I AM NOT going to sit here and wait for your ASS to get back wondering if your alive or dead . NOW... I am packing up and I WILL be there in a couple days. So get your FUCKEN ASS cleaned up and tell Quatre and the rest THAT I AM ON MY WAY!!" Sally disconnected the phone. A totally shocked Wufie sat there unmoving for acouple minitues.

" What the hell did I get myself into." he groaned, he turned slowly taking is cloths off, stepped into the bath room to get a hot shower, still wondering what he got himself into.

*****************

_( Trowa's and Quatre's Room )_

Trowa and Quatre walked into their room in silence, when the door was shut and locked Quatre turned around flung himself into Trowa's arms, fisting his hands into his shirt. Trowa just held him, letting him let everything out, he can feel his partner shake with sobs and feel the wet tears soaking into his shirt.

" I'm......I'm sorry..(sniff) Trowa, " He backed up with his head down. He felt damn useless right now. He couldn't get the cold feeling of that womans touch out of his system. He shivered and clung to the warmth of the one person he cared for more then life itself. " I.. I just can't get over this cold feeling... that woman's touch was like posioned ice."

Trowa gave a small smile, " It's ok angel, lets get a shower, and I'll help chase the cold away." he brought Quatre's face up to his kissing his tears away.

Quatre nodded, slowly removed his shirt he plopped on the bed to remove his shoes and socks then stopped to stare at the floor. Trowa walked over to him, seeing that something else was upsetting Quatre more then the creepy creatures did.

" Love what else is wrong?" Trowa sat down beside him putting his arms around Quatre's slinder frame. Quatre looked up at the one person he fell in loved with.

" What ...what do you think of Tess?" He said softly leaning on Trowa's shoulder.

" Well she looks like you, and I believe she has powers that you possess as well. Why don't you talk with her?"

Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes giving a small smile " Maybe you have the gift of reading minds, because I am hoping that she and I will talk for awhile." They both stood hand in hand they went into the bathroom, " Trowa? I was frightened for Duo, something bad is going to happen." he removed his pants " I don't want anyone to get hurt, but something dark is awake."

" I know Quatre, we will have answers, I promise nothing will happen to you." Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders, and gave him a soft kiss. Quatre leaned into the kiss, encouraging it to deepen and wanting more. He slowly unzipped Trowa's pants letting it drop to the floor, wrapping his arms around the one person that gave him strength. Under the warm spray of the shower the two youths washed each other off gently. Trowa made sure to touch and caress Quatre warming him chasing away the coldness.

" Trowa, I love you so much, if something were to happen to you." Quatre bit his lower lip. His hand over Trowa's heart feeling the gentle rythum.

" Don't worry, we will handle anything that comes along. " Trowa encircled the gentle youth slowly kissed him down his neck. " I love you to Angel." Quatre gave a soft sigh sliding his hands down Trowa's lean sides feeling the the muscles and smooth skin.

" I just want to forget just for awhile, make love to me Trowa. " Quatre pressed close to his partner sliding his hands around and up Trowa's back. Trowa was just as busy trailing his kisses over his angel's shoulders as his hands played over his golden loves skin " Your my lion. "

" Oh your calling me fat and lazy now ?" Trowa chuckled kissing up Quatre's neck, breaking off before his rose colored lips.

Giggling "No silly, your brave and strong " (gasp) " Hmmm that's nice my Lion " feeling the heat and passion build between them. " No more talk ..love me." Quatre ran his hands down his partners back. Trowa complied with his Angel's request kissing him deeply with all the passion and love he felt. Quatre relish the feel of the love he felt for his King of Beast.

No more words were said just the gentle carrasses and kisses, the soft moans. The youths just wanted to enjoy each other to feel and forget the darkness that was brewing.

***************

_( Heero' and Duo's Room )_

Heero carried Duo into his room, Duo looked around the room, still shaken by what what happened earlier. " Umm Heero ...this is your room." he glanced at Heero.

" Hmm" Heero didn't look at Duo, setting the shaken boy in a chair, leaning close to look at Duo's face. " Yes it is.... you shouldn't be a lone right now. We also need to clean up you have ash and dust in your hair."

Duo stared in the Heero's colbot eyes, " I.... " he blinked as the words sunk into him " Huh... oh damn my hair!" Heero snorted, he frowned as a worried look crossed Duo's face " Heero, what is going to happen now? I just get this really bad feeling that this is going to get really bad."

Lowering his head Heero, gave a small nod " Yes, but this is hard to come to terms with." he stood up straight crossing his arms in front of him. he walked to the window looking out. " Creatures from books that should not even be real. we were very lucky this evening." He turned to face Duo, a concerned filled his eyes. " Duo?"

" Why me?" DUo had curled himself up on the chair, staring at nothing. He looked lost, sad, even fearful. " What are we going to do Heero?" his voice was soft, he ducked his head low his bangs covering his face to hide the struggle of emotions coursing through him.

Heero walked over to Duo " First we need to clean up, come on Duo." Violet eyes looked up, the boy nodded in agreement. Heero reached out a hand to him. " I am ... not really good with emotions, but you can lean on me if you need to." Duo slid his hand into the callus hand of Heero Yuy, a person that Duo always thought as a unemotional tight ass.

" Heero.... all those things..you said." Duo ducked his head slightly trying not to hide his face. " Were they the truth.... did you mean what you said?" He blinked as a hand came up lifting his face to look into the face that was very close to his own. Duo's eyes went wide, he gave a small gasp. Heero had leaned forward, his lips gently brushed across Duo's.

" Yes they are all true" He admitted it, out loud, he watched the emotions play across Duo's face. It felt more real when he admited these feelings out loud. " We better get washed up, we need answers, and..... I have a strange feeling that we have not seen the last of these strange incidents."

Smiling shyly Duo couldn't help the slight color on his cheeks. The gentle touch of Heero's lips brushing his, made him feel warm. For once in his life, right now so close to the stonic young man he felt safe. As he removed his cloths, noticing the small rips, will this warmth and safty last.

_( In The Blue Lounge )_

Everyone gathered in a richly decorated lounge, the walls were a rich blue, with a large fire place to the far right, lush persion rugs graced the dark wooden floors. two plush couches facing each other close to the fire place. two wing back chairs with ottomans, small tables placed beside the chairs and couchs. Everyone sat down Heero beside Duo, Wufie beside Heero on one couch, on the other Trowa and Quatre, Tess sat beside Quatre. Red had a seat in on of the winged back chair as Shay stood before everyone.

Shay looked at each person in turn, sighed and spoke " First I want to say that we are still not safe here but we will give you background on what happened before and give some detail on what is happening now, but the rest of the detailed information about what we are doing and such will have to wait , but you can decide then if you wish to hear it and if you wish to take the risk. I just want you all to understand that this isn't a joke and it is very dangerous."

All the ex pilots nodded and prepared to listen to what ever that was said. Duo raised his hand though.

" Yes Duo, you don't have to raise your hand." Shay chuckled.

" I was just wondering why and how can their be another soul inside me?"

" I'm not sure Duo but we can figure that out and we may get more answers from home." Shay stated

" Huh home?" Wufie looked confused " Where is home?"

Tess and Red looked at Shay, she bite her lower lip and sighed ' I am going to tell them they have to choose on their own if they wish to go there'

'I know Shay but you know our home changes people to a degree' Tess had a slight frown. Red just nodded.

" If you choose to fight with us to stop this nightmare, we will take you there, to our home,........ to Sanctuary."

*******************

Ty: I'm done with this chapter, I fixed and add things and more blah blah. Reveiw if you want to.(looking around) ' Wonder were the guys are? Guess we will hear them in the next chapter....hmmmmm i bet they are still in their rooms...' (shrugs) oh well

( Flicks off the light)

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!! WHO TURNED OFF THE DAMN LIGHTS!!!!!!!!!"

(Looking back into the room and spying the guys sitting on the floor reading and playing chess .......quietly)

" SORRY!!!!! sheesh didn't see yous next time make some flippen NOISE!!!! (slam door)

" Do you think she is done with the chapter?" Duo asks

Wufie sighs " It's about time"

All the GW guys nod going back to what they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Langage, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

_**' ' Mind Talk**_

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**Questions, Explanations, and Sanctuary**

" Huh home?" Wufie looked confused " Where is home?"

Tess and Red looked at Shay, she bite her lower lip and sighed_ ' I am going to tell them they have to choose on their own if they wish to go there'_

_ 'I know Shay but you know our home changes people to a degree'_ Tess had a slight frown. Red just nodded.

" If you choose to fight with us and stop this nightmare, we will take you there, to our home,........ to Sanctuary

* * *

" Sanctuary?" The guys looked abit confused, and wondered where it could be, they never heard of it before. Heero was the one to break the silence.

"What can you tell us with out giving a lot of infomation out?" Heero asked. " We can figure that much is in the way of secrets and can not be revealed with out a secured area."

Duo chuckled " Heero seems to be in mission mode." His partner turned to give Duo a glare. "What?" Duo looked abit confused.

" Duo... what Heero said is true we aren't in a secure area, the enemy knows where we are and they know that Shay and her friends are here as well. They are still after you. " Quatre stated. Duo just gave a small 'Oh' he sat there with a worried look on his face. " Don't worry Duo we are here for you, no one is going to hurt you but we have to becareful." Quatre was also afraid for his friend, but first they needed to know what was going on. "Shay what can you tell us?" The rest of the youths gave her their attention.

" I can tell you all the beginging, where this started." Shay sat down on the edge of the wing backed chair, folding her hands in her lap. She looked at each young boy.....no she thought young men. " This part in history started thousands of years ago." The young men gave her all their attention.

" Like how far ?" Wufie asked wanting to get an idea how long these creatures lived.

" Well........ have you heard of the point in time called the Dark Ages?" Shay said with a smile.

The guys gaped at Shay in unbelief. what? the Dark Age that was like long long time ago.

" Are you serious?" Duo shook his head " That is like ....like almost the beginning................ beginning... you know what I mean." Shay just nodded her head. Wufie looked like a fish out of water, Trowa and Quatre looked at each other then back at Shay, Heero grunted, he gave a slight nod to Shay to continue.

" Well it was spring and we were having our spring festival in hopes of a good crop. Our Lord annouced his marriage to a beautiful woman at that time, but she wasn't human, she was a subcubus, actually the very one that tried to take Duo's soul from him." There were a couple gasps. " Tess was the one to feel the wrongness about her at that time." Shay gave Tess a smile, and Tess nodded her head.

" What!?" Duo gripped Heero's hand tightly " You mean to tell me that blood thirsty fang freak married the Lord of you town? Was he the Great Master that she was bragging about?"

Shay shook her head " No he was a noble Lord, loved by all, but he fell to her evil whispers, promising him power. He ended up being an Oblivion Warrior. Those guards you all faught, well they are the Oblivion Warriors, our Lord was the one that was left."

Now the pilots sat quietly absorbing what was just said. Ok so this freaky fang woman lived at that time and seduced and changed a noble Lord, also Duo had a second soul and they were after that soul. Why? What could they gain by that and what were they after really?

Wufie sighed " A noble warrior tempted and turned by evil, how sad." Trowa nodded his agreement, his arm around Quatre who clasped his hands tight.

" What happened next Shay?" Heero prodded still holding Duo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Duo had his head lowered his bangs hiding his eyes.

" When Autumn came around the fortress was steeped in a living fog, strange creatures roamed about at night. Several urchins were found dead with no heart and no blood. My human mother was also a victim, but we...we .... never found her." a single tear slid down Shay's cheek. " It was several days after that the knights, the Lord of the Keep and the demon rode out through the town killing who ever was in the way. The survivors gathered everything that we needed and we left .... west towards Sactuary. After a couple months, stumbling upon several destoryed villages we came to an area close to the foot hills and camped." Shay looked up at the young men again, and her eyes traveled to Duo and Heero. " I had two loves in my life Darin a travern owner's son and Taren, he was an orphan, he didn't remember his parents except that his mother would sing to him, he would play that gentle melody on a flute."

Duo had looked up at Shay when she had said Taren's name, ' So that's who he is but what is he?' Shay smiled at the memory. " They left to go hunting but they found ruins of a manor instead. I went and followed them feeling that something wasn't right, I found them fighting in an underground room, with an ebony carved table sitting in the middle of the room. I tried to ..... stop them but.....Darin.... there was something wrong........ he..he wasn't his self. He hurt Taren very badly in their fight. Darin some how was able to over come what ever was holding him, he told Taren and I to run. In the end I lost both of them. Lost Darin in that ruin and lost Taren to his wounds in the woods. I and the rest of the survivers made it to Sanctuary." Shay had tighted her grip on her hands turning her knuckles white, she felt like crying. The youths were silent, frowns on their faces. Red reading the look on Shays face sighed.

Duo was deep in thought about what he just heard, he felt a tickle in back of his mind and a soft sad whipser 'Yes that was me.'

" Shay." Red leaded towards her with a concerned look in his green eyes, she looked up at him. " Don't Shay, it's past and done." She nodded her head and wiped her tears from her eyes. _' It still isn't easy my friend'_ She smiled warmly at Red and he gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

" Shay? Those that attacked us, they want the other soul that resides in Duo don't they?" Quatre asked "Who or what is he? Also you said your not an angel what really are you ? and why do they want this soul?"

Shay smiled " I can't reveal his name to you unless we are in a safe place." she stood spreading her double wings. " As for me I am the Light, that is exactly what I am and it is what I was made from. I am Darkness's opposite and weakness, as well as Darkness's streagth. I can heal, speak to and reveal souls. I am the Light." Shay smiled " As for the soul that rest beside Duo's, they want his soul to give their Dark Master power. If Duo's own soul is sacruficed then the other one's power will be absorbed by the Master of evil." She ruffled her shimmering wings and drew them back into herself, she sat back down.

" What do we do now?" Trowa asked he looked at his fellow pilots. They all sat silently thinking about what was told. there were still a number of things left unsaid and many question to be answered.

" If you wish for more information, if you want to fight with us, we will all can go Home together" Tess said softly. " If you don't wish to, then us three." looking at her companions, " as well as Duo will take our leave." She stood up from the couch as she spoke. All together the guys cried out.......

" WHAT!!!!" Duo sat there with his mouth open. Heero stood and placed himself in front of Duo, Wufie jumped up standing beside Heero. Trowa and Quatre slowly stood facing the three visitors.

" What do you mean you three and Duo will go?" Heero growled ready to fight anyone who would do any harm to his friend and partner.

" Yes what is the meaning of that?" Wufie huffed. The youths stood there Trowa and Quatre were ready to defend their friends as well. Shay smiled 'My friends these young men are very protective and loyal to each other. I do believe we will have company after all.' Red glanced at Shay, and gave a small nod.

" Well Duo possesses a second soul, well that second soul can be freed when we get back Home." Tess tipped her head to on side folding her hands in front of her. " Don't you wish to free that soul from you Duo?" Tess's bright bluegreen eyes gazed at Duo with kindness.

Duo looked at his friends, he stood up beside his partner. Taking Heero's hand in his and giving a him a wide grin. " Well....I really don't want to go without my friends." Duo turned and looked at the three visiters. " How will you set him free? and will it.... hurt?" Heero glanced at Shay with a look of warning, as if to say don't even think about hurting him.

" No Duo it won't hurt, " Shay assured Duo and his friends. " It won't hurt you or Him. What do you all think, will you join us?" The guys looked at each other. speaking in low tones.

" What do you think guys?" Quatre asked "I would really like to find out more, not everything has been answered, I would like to find out who Tess really is and why there is another soul in Duo and who this Dark Master is."

" I agree with Quatre, there is still to much missing to all this" Wufie stated " Uh........ another thing my friends it seems as though Sally is going to show up in two days." eight pairs of eyes ( Trowa does have two eyes people not just one :p ) looked with different range of surprise.

Heero grunted " Hn " his arms crossed over his chest.

" Wasn't my idea Yuy she gave me the first degree and hung up." Wufie huffed. Trowa chuckled, Quatre put his hand over his mouth holding back the mirth that shone in his eyes. " Whats so funny you two?"

" Well Wufie ..it's just that she is worried about you, she does have medical back ground, I think it would be a great idea if she joined us." Quatre responded a grin still on his lips.

A bark of laughter made everyone turn to the violet eyed, braided young youth. Who was laughing so hard he had to sit down.

" What's so damn funny Maxwell?" Wufie growled crossing his arms over his chest. He was frowning at the laughing fool.

" Wu....Sal...hahaaahhh damn I bet......... I bet she ....haaahhhhaahah..." Looking up with tearing eyes and a big ass smile, at the frowning Chinese youth, and pointed a finger " I bet she really laid it into you, pretty much got you ......putting your tail in between your legs. " Duo busted out laughing again falling back on the couch. " I can see it now.........yes dear........... no dear.............. but dear." Heero reached down and gave a light yank on Duo's braid. " Ow Heero that's attached "

" That's enough Duo, I know it could have been interesting to see but now isn't the time." Heero gave Duo a smirk. Duo calmed down still chuckling.

" Ok .. sorry Wu." Duo grinned up at Wufie whos face was a bit red. Wufie coughed and shrugged.

" Well is everyone ageed then we wait for Sally then go to this Sanctuary?" Quatre chuckling over the playful banter of his friends. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Heero turned to Shay " We except this but we can't leave for acouple days we also need to prepare ourselves for what is ahead, I don't want to be caught defensless without some sort of plan." Nodding of heads from the others. " I... I don't want anything to happen to my friends...........and.....I don't want anything..to happen to ......Duo." He lowered his head his dark bangs hiding his eyes, he still had Duo's braid in his hands, he slowly turned to Duo. Heero he looked up at the one person that he really did miss. " I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly " I will always have your back." Heero gave a small smile. Duo was awe struck, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. He then surprised Heero by leaping into his arms hiding his face into Heero's shirt.

A muffled " I'll got your back to, I don't want anyone to get hurt . I can't lose anymore friends." Duo sniffled and looked into the colbolt blue eyes from his dreams. " I'll protect you to..... Heero."

" Will that be alright with you three?" Trowa asked.

" Yes that will be just fine, we are safe for the moment but no more then three days ." Shay answered. " Who is this Sally? You said that she has medical experiance? She is a healer? " Shay asked Wufie. He nodded

" Sally is my fiancee" Wufie stated " She is coming here in about two days but knowing the woman will be here sometime tomorrow." Quatre chuckled at that. They were interrupted by a loud growling noise. Fourteen pairs of eyes laided on a pair of violet eyes looking sorta embarrassed. Duo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

" Huh sorry guys and gals, but the stomach has a say in this and it says.....'FEED ME NOW!!!' Duo grinned and rubbed his annoyed stomach.

" Well then I guess we better go get something to eat, before Duo's bottomless pit of a stomach gets really ..upset. " Quatre grinned at his friend. Everyone filed out the door to the dining room where they were served a feast of food. Nobody was really surprised about the amount of food Duo consumed except Red.

" I'm glad Mr Winner that you have plenty of food......"glancing at the ravenous youth across from him Wufie snorted.

" True it is a good thing, if we didn't have more then enough food on the table we wouldn't get anything, once the bottomless pit got there." Wufie continued to eat the steamed vegiables in front of him.

" I .. can't help loving food." Duo said as he grabbed a biscuit, he lathered it with butter.

Quatre laughed " Yes Duo does have a very healthy appetite." Trowa coughed and gave his lover a look " Oook he really really really loves food." laughing at the innocent look from Duo. " Red you don't have to call me Mr Winner, makes me sound old. " Red nodded that he understood.

Heero kept an eye on Duo so he wouldn't stuff himself and make himself sick. "There were times during our lives we didn't have a lot to eat, because of missions. " Shay looked at Heero sadly.

" I understand that, it isn't easy to watch while wars ravaged the world and innocent lives are ruined. Hate, greed, and envy are very terrible things they destroy lives without a care. " She bowed her head.

Trowa stopped the spoon of soup from reaching his mouth. " You have watched?" Shay sighed nodding sadly. She picked up the glass of water, took a sip .

" Shay's home always watches the mortal world." Tess spoke softly. Duo looked from Shay to Tess and then back to Shay. He lowered his head, his eyes hidden behide his bangs, he gripped the fork he held tight. Quatre looked at him with concern he was about to speak.

" Why?" Duo growled.... everyone looked at him. Heero placed his hand on Duo's arm to reassure him, Duo didn't acknowledge him. " Why didn't you do something then?" Duo looked at Shay with emotion filled eyes. " Why just sit there and let bad things happen, let good people die, let wars happen." He stood up slowly his voice rising " WHY..WASN'T IT STOPPED!!" Heero stood beside his love's side putting his hands on his shoulders.

" Shhh Duo ... it's ok " Heero trying to be comforting but Duo turned around and gave everyone a glare....

" I will not shush.. I want to know... We fought a war, and almost were killed many times, people are still starving, horrible crimes are still committed, innocents are still hurt or killed." Quatre bowed his head, bit his lower lip. Trowa gripped his lovers hand in his, Wufie sat back with his arms acrossed his chest looking up at the ceiling, a small frown on his face, he closed his eyes. Duo turned sharply to Shay, " You can at least explain that to me and don't just say because we're human, or it's our fate. We all lost to many people who we loved, in our short life and we ... I can't .....have anyone......" His eyes watered and his lower lip trembled. " No more.. I can't." He stopped and sat back down taking Heero with him, Heero put his arms around Duo. Shay stood walked around the table to kneel at Duo's side.

" Duo, ... We can't interfere with humans decision of evil and good." The youths looked at her " What I mean is, all mortals have a path they choose, they can either follow the path of evil doing cruel, hurtful and destructive things, or they can do good things saving, protecting, and helping others. I wish... I could stop all the evil things but that is up to those that live here. There are times though when things happen that are unexplained, those times there was interference. You called me an angel, I am not one of them, but they do exist they are the ones that can be called or asked to interfere, but it's not up to them when they do it or who. Those that reach out to the Great Light, must have faith and believe. Humans have their own power if they just believe in themselves and each other. They have the potential to be greater then they are, to be able to have peace."

" How is that?" Trowa asked.. " If we are able to have peace and live with each other without negitive feelings toward each other."

" Loving each other, leading a hand to strangers in need, forgiving those that have done you wrong. I know it isn't easy, I know it is almost impossible but it is a very good start." Shay looked up at Duo and smiled. " You understand now Duo? those who went before you are waiting for you, when your time comes they will wait for you." Duo's eye went wide, he gasped. " What is it ?"

" I .. I remeber when that freaky bat attacked me, I saw images of my life." He fully turned towards Shay and took her hands. " Is it possible to know someone that you don't remember or haven't seen?" Shay nodded. " I....I think it was them."

" Who Duo ?" Quatre asked Duo looked at his friends a tear slowly traveled down his cheek but he gave a soft smile.

" My parents... I saw them." He turned to Shay " Will they be there to?" Shay smiled, she nodded . Duo gave her a big hug then, she was surprised, with a smile she hugged him tight right back, it felt warm loving and comforting. Duo almost could hear voices saying ' We will wait for you, live your life fully' " I think I understand now, our choices in life makes us who we are, what we do with the life given to us, where we go with it and how we do things. " He released her giving her the biggest grin.

" Then this is a good start, our friendship, our love for each other, right Little One?" Trowa gave Quatre a kiss on his nose, Quatre nodded and kissed his love right back. Duo hugged Heero tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Heero gave him a wink, he was glad that his Heart was alright now.

" Well the food is getting cold people." Wufie went back to finishing his dinner.

" I agree with you, one can only take sooooo much of sweet sap before your teeth rot." Red laughed and finished off his meal. Shay went back to her chair next to him and cuffed him up side the head. " Ow Shay what you do that for." Tess just laughed it was a pleasing laugh.

" Tess your suppose to be sticking up for me." Red gave her a pout.

" Awwwwww .... Shay you shouldn't pick on Red, you know you slap his head it will just rattle." Tess grinned innocently at Red who gave her a mock glare. Everyone at the table laughed.

" What a sorry life I live by getting teased by the women of my life." He looked up " what did I do to deseve this, I know I'm such a fine looking young imposing man. " There were a lot of coughing and some "Huh" and " Suuurrreee" they laughed at the shocked look of Red's face " Well if I wanted this kind of teasing I would have stayed Home." Tess chuckled.

" Red buddy teasing is an art form, there are some who got it and ..some who don't " Duo said nonchalantly " I happen to be a master of practical jokes and teasing " a snort was heard.

" Yea one of these days your going to have your braid chopped off " Wufie replied. Duo looked at him with large innocent eyes.

" Wu baby ..I'm touched.. I knew you loved me ." Duo batted his eyes at stonic looking young man. Wufie just shook his head, he contiued to eat.

Wufie grunted " I believe some of those jokes were in my direction Maxwell..and it's not Wu baby it's Wufie. I still have my sword ..... never leave home with out it." Wufie gave the practical joker a sly grin. Duo eeped and clung to Heero.

" You'll protect me Hee baby ." Giving a sweet smile. Heero sighed looking at his smiling friend.

" Don't get me into this I'm an innocent bystander when it comes to your jokes Love." tapping Duo on the nose " Lets finish dinner and have a relaxing, nonpractical joking evening." eveyone laughed, Duo agreed to a truce, Red pouted wanting to see this Master of Mischief in action. They finished their meal and retired into a sitting room. Red, Duo, Heero, and Tess watched some TV.....Wufie grabbed a book, Shay and Quatre sat down to a game of chess and Trowa watched on the sidelines saying that he would play the winner. After a nice amazingly quiet and relaxing evening they all retired to bed.

Quatre pulled Tess to one side " Hmmm I wanted to ask you....." Tess placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him.

" I know please wait until we get Home to ask anything further, I will answer everything then, ok ? Tess gave Quatre a kiss on his forehead and patted his cheek. Quatre understood , he walked to his room with Trowa always by his side. Duo and Heero said night to all and went into their room. Wufie gave a bow as he turned in to his. Red yawned and waved night and silently shut his door. Shay and Tess went off to their room. The house quieted down, eight tired bodies each fell into sleep.

Dark figures scurried out of the way of the raging dark woman. Shadowwing growled and hissed at anything that moved. Throwing a pottery bowl against the wall she threw a couple of fire balls in the direction of the pitiful creatures trying to get out of her way. Her wings were spread wide, hate and anger blazed in her eyes,

" Those damn filty. ' She growl " I'll KILLLL them ..that damnable Protector...DESTROYED MY AMULET!!!!! I'll rip that ...that ass apart. I'll put him in chains dangling from the ceiling and whip him BLOODY" she hissed " I'll play with him until he begs for mercy, and then..... I'll..." In the shaodows a figure moved, She turned to it ready to pounce.

A low dark voice spoke " Shadowwing, you should calm down, you'll get your chance for a toy, " The voiced soothed her hot temper. She relaxed, she gave the figure a pout.

" My Lord we almost had him, if it wasn't for those Protectors we would have had what you needed." She walked seductively to the figure. A pale hand reached out to touch her face, a thumb moved across her lips. She closed her eyes leaning into her masters touch.

" Don't worry my vixen we will succeed, you lost because you didn't think anyone would interfere." She looked at her Masters glowing eyes, biting her lower lip, then gasped, her dark eyes going wide with fear as his hand gripped her around her neck. " You should have known that the Protectors would come, also She came with them, you won't beable to get them now." He released her. Shadowwing went to her knees, bowing her head, her long dark hair falling forward to hid her face. " We are changing the plan." Her head snapped up with a questioning look on her face. The dark figure towered over her, then lend forward. " I want both souls, find the boys weakness." He pulled her into his arms.

" Master but he is only human, why do you want him?" She wrapped her arms around his neck giving a soft purr.

" Shadowwing just get him for me and you will be very well rewarded. " He pulled her head back by her hair. " I sense something about that boy, when you were trying to rip his soul from him. Also I want to see if She follows, I want her begging at my feet." His hand slowly caressed her neck down her shoulders. " Understand my dark vixen ?" He lowered his head to her neck and grazed his teeth along her shoulder.

" Yes ..M..Master, I..I will do anything you wish." She closed her eyes .." It has been so long my Master"

" Yes vixen come to bed now." he pick her up and headed to a curtained off area to ravish a very willing firey puppet.

Ty: (sigh) I guess it came out alright..

GW Guys: nodding

Ty: I didn't think I would update this

GW Guys: nodding

Ty: I guess I'm going to make sure all the other chapters are good and then revise the whhooolllllleeeeeee thing.

GW Guys: nodding

Ty: Hmmmmm guess I'll have to mix the pairing up in the next chapter.

GW Guys: nodding.....!!!!!????????

Duo: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Quatre: WHAT YOU MEAN MIX THE PAIRINGS?

Wufie: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING ME WITH MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: gapping at Wufie: I thought you wuv me Wu Bear......HEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO

Heero/Trowa: Hn .... (Death glares) Don't even Think of changing the pairings.

Ty (laughing) JOKING (sticking tongue out)

Duo: Get her guys she is tickelish (chasing Ty around the room)

Ty: Until (pant wheeze) next (pant) time ( pant pant wheeeze) I really (pant) need some excerise. (dropping dead) Help I've fallen and I can't get up!!

GW Guys: Nodding.

(review if you wish, opinions, ideas, or praise or even critism is good )


	6. Chapter 6

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Language, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

_**' ' Mind Talk**_

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**Preparing, Training, and Attack!**

He sighed, slowly waking from a peacful deep sleep. He moved slightly feeling a weight around his waist. The young man slowly opened his eyes, blinking to bring into focus the vision in front of him. A gentle smile formed on his lips, before him was a young man of his dreams. Wild chocolate colored hair and tanned skin, a face that was peaceful in sleep, his lips were slightly parted as he was breathing deep and even. Duo just laid there watching Heero sleep, thinking about last night, and how wonderful it felt to be held, comforted, to feel loved and cared for, it brought a tears to his eyes. They didn't make love yet, but they explored each other. Heero promise protection and streagth, always to be there, he wasn't going to go anywhere except beside Duo. Duo had blubbered like a girl then, but Heero didn't turn away he was gentle and comforting. Duo's eyes misted again, he leaned forward he gently kissed Heero on the nose.

" I love you Heero Yuy " Duo whispered. " You make my life complete " Duo closed his eyes snuggling into the warm body of the young man who caught his heart. Arms tightened around Duo and a soft moan was heard.

" I love you as well Duo Maxwell." Duo opened his eyes again to look into bright cobolt eyes. Heero smiled " You showed me what it was like to feel, to be cared for and loved........ thank you." They kissed, holding each other close. When they parted from their deep kissing Duo snuggled into Heeros chest with a contented sigh. They both knew that they couldn't lay in bed all day they had to get moving.

" We should get up Duo we have to go to the training room and start preparing our selves for what is ahead." Heero moved to get up, Duo pouted, but reluctantly got up as well.

" I sure hope we get breakfast first. " Duo stretched, Heero gazed at him. " you know how I am when I'm hungry " Heero nodded his head. They both washed up and dressed. They walked out of their room towards the dining room, they could smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast. Everyone else was present and accounted for they started to eat breakfast when Duo and Heero walked in.

" Morning Heero, Duo hope you both slept well " Quatre greeted them warmly. Trowa gave them a smile and a nod.

" Morning Q yep slept like a log." Duo gave everyone a huge grin. " Morning Tro hope you and Kat had a ...quiet night ." Duo gave Quatre a knowing smile and a wink. Quatre blushed he looked over at Trowa. Heero just nodded to Trowa , said morning to Quatre. They both sat down, started filling their plates with food.

" Yep Duo we did indeed have a .....purrrrfect night " purred Trowa, giving Quatre a sly grin. Poor Quatre got even more red, coughed and went back eatting his breakfast.

" Morning Wu Bear did ya sleep good?" Duo poured some juice in a glass.

Wufie sighed then glanced at Heero and giving him a polite nod. Then a slow smile appeared on Wufie's lips. " Actually I did have a very restful night.......Dewy Bear." Duo was drinking his juice and almost spit it across the table. Everyone started to laugh.

" Well...... Wu I guess Sally got you that funny bone you really needed huh?" Duo said laughing. The only people missing from the table was the three visiters Red, Tess and Shay. " Hey where are our new friends at? " Duo asked.

" They are out in the garden." Quatre answered taking a sip of his morning tea. His face was impassive as though deep in thought.

" What are our plans today Quatre?" Heero asked.

" The training room is all set up, when we are ready we all can go down and work out." Quatre sighed, he leaned back in his chair a thoughtful experesion on his face.

" What is it Quatre?" Wufie asked placeing his utensils on his plate.

" I just have a very strange feeling that we are being watched and listened to, but I can't quite pin point where it is coming from." worried look crossed his face. " I think as soon as Sally gets here we should leave."

" Yes we should get packed when we are done with training. We should be prepared to vacate the area as quickly as possible" Heero crossed his arms over his chest, then looked at Duo " You will not be out of anyones sight."

" What? Do I have to have someone in the damn bathroom with me to?" Duo huffed, he understood but shit didn't anyone give him any credit to beable to defend himself.

Heero stood and said one word " Yes." turned to leave for the training room, he turned back to look at the others. Everyone got up and followed to the training room. Duo wasn't happy about this ' Don't need no babysitter. ' The training room was a very large room with puching bags, weights and sparing mats all over the place. They discussed who was doing what. Heero went to the weights, Trowa and Wufie spared, Quatre was practicing with scimitars, and Duo went to a punching bag to vent his frustrations.

' Don't need to be watched' (jab jab kick ) ' I can take care of my self ' ( whirl kick, punch punch, jump kick ) another voice not his own ansered him.

_' You know he only said that because, the enemy is after you and he and the others care for you.' _

' I know, I know, but still I can fight I'm not weak or helpless. '

_ ' They all know that but you are fighting creatures that possess powers that no human has'_

' I see your point, but I'm not going to stand back and watch my friends and the one person that means a lot to me get killed..................... wait amin............ I'm answering myself.'

_' No your not.'_

' Who the hell are you..wait.........................Taren is that you?'

_ ' Yes, sorry I spooked you ' _ Duo could almost see the other soul within him smirking.

' Wow, didn't think I could do this.' Duo was still beating the stuffing out of the punching bag.

_' You could do a lot more, I can teach you somethings.'_

' Like what? ..throwing fire balls or something?'

_' No but you will be able to talk to your friends, you could listen into some elses thoughts, and see and speak to spirits.'_

Duo stopped venting, he was sweaty and breathing hard. he thought about what Taren said that he could learn. Well what the heck it'll give himself something to do and it could help them, wouldn't it?

_ ' Yes it could help'_

' Alright teach me, please.' First thing Duo had to learn was to be calm , clear his mind and focus. Duo knew only one person who could help with that and he would have to kiss up to the humorless Dragon Wufie. He sighed seeing that Trowa and Wufie were done, he squared his shoulders, he walked over to Wufie who was sitting cross legged on a mat, ready to do his meditation.

" Hey Wu?" Duo was toying with the end of his braid. " I need to ask you something." Wufie looked up, seeing the troubled look on Duo's face.

" What is it you wish to ask? " Wufie wasn't sure he wanted to know, but the look on his friends face told him to listen.

" Well I was wondering if you ...... could help...me ...ummm clear my mind." Duo looked at the young warrior with a look of ' please ' .

Wufie considered the young man's question. " Yes I could help you, but it takes some time to beable to clear your mind and focus yourself. That is what you wish to do right? " Duo slowly nodded. " Alright have a seat we will start now." So began Duo's training.

While the Gundam pilots trained and worked out, Shay, Tess and Red were in the large garden, softly talking and sometimes they weren't speaking at all.

_ ' Tess you think we're being watched?' _Red asked looking around the garden taking in the bright sights of many different and colorful flowers as well as flowering trees.

_' Yes Red, I have no doubt there are watchers around... they aren't close but they aren't far either. We should leave tonight.' _Tess answered. Shay just nodded her head, she was also gazing around.

" Tess doesn't this garden remind you of yours years ago? " Shay asked bending to sniff the fragrence of some white roses.

Tess also looked around her, she smiled. " Yes...there are alot of my favorite flowers here, and of course there are some of yours Shay like the different white roses."

They walked to a pond area where koi fish swam, a large willow tree was on the oppisite side, it's long thin reed like limbs swayed in the breeze gentlly grazing the water making small ripples. They walked towards it and sat in it's shade.

_ ' I agree with Tess'_ Shay told both Red and Tess. _' We will leave tonight, the young men or I believe I will call them Protectors in training, are training as we speak. I informed young Quatre that guns will not hurt the creatures that we are going to fight. He told me they know how to use knives and swords, but they are going to have to learn more when we get home.' _

_ ' What of Duo and the soul he hosts?' _ Red asked leaning against the trunk of the willow.

_ ' I have no doubt that Taren is taking care of that, Duo is a very interesting young man Red, he has a power all his own, many humans do, but more so then others.' _ Shay sat down at Red's feet. _' Quatre will be trained by you Tess, I hope you bring out the potential that I see in him, he is very strong in empathy.'_

Tess smiled and nodded her head _'I am looking forward to it Lady Shay and yes I have also seen the great gift in him as well.' _

_' What of the other three, Trowa, Wufie and Heero?'_ Red asked closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air. _' Trowa is not unlike my younger brother, he is quite, sure, and quick minded. I would like to take him aside and train him myself ' _ Shay looked up at her friend and smiled.

_ ' Yes I think that is very good idea, he has a lot of ranger potential, he has a strong gift in animal taming.' _ Shay also closed her eyes. " I like it here it is sooo peaceful and beautiful." Tess sat beside Shay and put her head against Shay's.

" Yes my friend it sure is." Tess took Shay's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._ ' What of the other two Shay, they are quite strong in mind, body and spirit.'_

_ ' I thought about that..... the Swordmaster would love to have two new trainiees' _ Shay smiled then frowned_ ' Their coming closer, wonder why they are showing themselves out in the open like this. Either they are just beginners,...........or._' Tess got up quickly._ ' To the house quickly.'_

*************

While Shay and her friends were out mind talking and planning. The ex Gundam pilots were busting themselves preparing for the fight they were getting themselves into. Duo and Wufie sat on mats meditating. Taren mentally couching Duo in mind talk or telepathy.

_ ' Try again Duo that was good but focus on the person your sending the message to and don't yell ok'_

Duo focused on the closest person to him, imagining the person as clear as day. _' Hey Wu can you hear me'_  
Wufie 's brow creased, he thought he could hear a whisper in his head, that sounded like Duo. Shaking his head to clear it again went back to his happy place.

_' Wu can you hear me now? ' _

" WHAT THE HELL?!!!! " Wufie jumped and fell onto his back , everyone stopped what they were doing. Duo opened one eye to see a totally startled gapped mouth Wufie staring at him. " Duo ....did...did you ..just..?

Duo grinned " Hey it worked. " The others appoched the two sitting figures.

" How?" Wufie asked still shocked.

" Well you know that other soul he is teaching me somethings...seems like I can talk mind to mind with people." Duo was grinning ear to ear. He looked up at his other astonished friends. _ ' Heero, this is really neat'_  
Heero's eyes got large as he knelt down beside Duo.

" Yea it sure is." He stated. " What else can you do Duo? " Before Duo could answer Quatre gasped.

" We're under attack quick grab weapons and meet up in the front hall. " He grabbed his weapons, he ran out, up the stairs, shouting to Rashid to get everyone gathered together. The rest of the pilots grabbed weapons as well following behind. In the front hall Rashid was already speaking to a visitor.

" SALLY!!!! YOUR TO FUCKING EARLY WOMAN....... GET BEHIND ME!!!!!" Wufie yelled pulling the startled woman behind him.

" Chang!! " Sally growled " What the Hell is going on?" The others formed a circle in the main hall. They looked around the hall. Quatre looked toward the shadowed corners and to the front door, he felt cold. The shodows arond the area seemed to shift and move. Several shadowy figures appeared, they looked like ghostly shades of black and gray, their eyes glowed cold. Heero gripped his sword and so did Wufie, but he also had grabbed a spear. Quatre had his two scimitars and Rashid had a large one with daggers at his belt, the rest of his men also had swords. Trowa had knives and a bow and arrows, Red gave it to him as a gift saying he reminded him of someone close to him, Trowa was honored by the gift. Duo had his knives from his boots and a sword which he wasn't sure of, he never really used one. Give him a bomb or a gun and he would be happy.

The Shadows attacked giving out growls and hisses, they knew who to go for , they went for Duo. Heero got beside his koi to protect him, he wasn't going to let them hurt anyone of his friends or the one he loved. It really didn't look good the Shadows weren't easily hurt by swords or knives. The heros were being driven back towards the hallway, where several more Shadows appeared.

" Damn they aren't going down. " Wufie said swinging his spear into a shadow , it backed off into the shadows of the hallway. Sally took notice of something about the creatures, she narrowed her eyes, then they went wide

" Shit!!!!" she exclaimed " They are Shadows, they are healing themselves by sliding into the shadows around us." Sally ducked but got scratched on the arm she winced , the wound felt cold and numbing. That pissed Wufie off, he swung his spear and pinned a Shadow on the ground, twisting the spear he then jerked it upwards throwing the Shadow up against a wall. It wailed and dissipated into a wisp of smoke.

" One down more to go." Wufie huffed and glanced at Sally, she gave him a smile of thanks.

" It's no good, we need open ground where there isn't any shadows for them to slid into." Quatre shouted swung his double swords into a Shadow then swinging back into another one. Trowa fought at his back, he took an arrow and sent it flying hitting a Shadow pinning it to the wall, a part where there were no shadows. he sent another arrow at the head of the wriggling creature. It wailed and dissipated into a wisp of smoke. While everyone was fighting, two Shadows got behind Duo. Duo quickly jerked around, swung the sword he held but got only a glancing blow on the creature. Several more appeared separating Duo from Heero. They jumped him, knocking the sword from his shacking hands,and taking him down to the floor. Their claws were cold, their breath foul, Duo struggled but couldn't get lose, he felt cold all over, he brought up a knife from his boot and sliced around him but they kept coming dragging him toward a large shadowy corner. He mentally cried out for help, he was feeling weak like they were sapping his strength and will to fight.

' HEERRROOOO!!! ' Duo gasped in pain, a Shadows claw scratched him, he kicked out catching one and sending it away. Duo turned and saw the others were trying desperately to get to him. He was being half dragged, half carried towards the back where the Shadows were desolving into the patch of darkness in the corner. He was being pulled into the darkness as well, fear gripped him. ' where were they going?' he thought. He couldn't feel anything he was to numb to move or even speak.

" DUOOOO!! " shouted Heero he was slashing, left then right, fury was in his eyes and desperation in his fighting. The creatures were almost gone, taking Duo with them.. Trowa threw a dagger into a Shadow holding Duo, it squealed and quickly fled into the joining shadows. A great flash of light burst through an open door way. The bright light reached into every crevice, every space. the Shadows screeched covering their eyes. The ones holding Duo dropped him, he fell to the floor. His friends were their slashing through the Shadows with out mercy, wails and wisps of smoke filled the room. In the open door way was a beautiful creature of light, her wings were spread out wide, her blue eyes glowed and flashed dangerously, Shay and the others appeared from the garden just in time.

" Duo....DUO!!!" Heero flung himself beside his love, checking him for wounds, he just saw a couple of deep scratches on his right arm and left side,and he was pale and shivering but nothing life threatening. " Duo say something." Trowa was holding Quatre and comforting him, talking to him softly. Wufie was checking Sally's arm, when she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, he put his arms around her tight.

Duo looked up into worried colbot eyes, he curled painfully into Heero's arms and sniffed " I can't fight Ro, I couldn't get them off, I just can't fight with a sword. " He sniffled and tears came to his eyes " I want to.... to fight back,.. give me a gun...or a ..bomb and ..and I would beable to ..fight ..but.....but this...." Duo put his head down on Heero's shoulder. " I couldn't move... they .....I saw ... I saw their faces." Duo shivered with cold.

" Shhhhh Duo, your safe now. " Heero stroked the long braid giving the upset young man some comfort. Heero looked up at Shay as she walked to them her wings were still out, she knelt down softly speaking.

" We have to leave, now " She looked at all the others. " Take what you need we have to leave now, no time for a lot of packing." Everyone agreed " Heero take care of Duo once everyone is gathered we shall go." Heero nodded and picked Duo up, he headed out to the waiting cars outside. Once everyone was ready, they piled into the waiting cars and drove to the airport. Quatre already ordered a plane, it should be stocked and ready to go. There wasn't really any talking, and no arguements were made when Rashid and his men said they were going along. Quatre mentioned they were still being watched and followed, Tess confirmed it. Heero held on to Duo, as Sally inspected the wound marks, cleaning them and bandaging them. Duo just sat on Heero's lap eyes shut and his body shivering. At the arrival at the airport they all boarded and strapped themselves in they took off into the evening towards England.

***********

" The Shadows failed MiLady " squeeked a vice from small gray bodied figured.

" No.....no they haven't.." Shadowwing purred. " I want some more Shadows waiting for them as well as the Night Walkers. " chuckling, she turned to the sniveling creature, who bowed and left quickly.

" The Night Walkers, will bring the boy here and the Master will have the power he so hungers for " Shadowwing flexed her wings and laughed. " I will also have what I desire. "

************

Ty. I finished another chapter!!!!

GW Boys nodding

Ty Oh Hell don't start that shit again.

Duo Well you did kinda good.

Quatre Yea you did

Trowa/ Heero Yea

Wufie You really got to work on giving us some more lines and your fight sceens you know that, maybe you could put some more touching stuff in there to.

Ty ( Looking at Wufie ) I'm just going to go to my room now. ( Walking away and shutting the door)

Duo Way to go Wu man ...

Wufie What? just giving advise

Quatre Wufie you could have just said it's good

Trowa / Heero Yea

Wufie Well let the readers decide, review people..........

Q,T,D,H Yes reveiw, next chapter what dangers lurk on the juorney to Sanctuary?


	7. Chapter 7

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Language, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

_**' ' Mind Talk**_

**Darkness, Light, and Death**

**Flight, and Fight**

" We have to leave, now " She looked at all the others. " Take what you need we have to leave now, no time for a lot of packing." Everyone agreed " Heero take care of Duo once everyone is gathered we shall go." Heero nodded and picked Duo up, he headed out to the waiting cars outside. Once everyone was ready, they piled into the waiting cars and drove to the airport. Quatre already ordered a plane, it should be stocked and ready to go. There wasn't really any talking, and no arguments were made when Rashid and his men said they were going along. Quatre mentioned they were still being watched and followed, Tess confirmed it. Heero held on to Duo, as Sally inspected the wound marks, cleaning them and bandaging them. Duo just sat on Heero's lap eyes shut and his body shivering. At the arrival at the airport they all boarded and strapped themselves in they took off into the evening towards England

" The Shadows failed MiLady " squeeked a voice from a small grey bodied figured.

" No.....no they haven't.." Shadowwing purred. " I want some more Shadows waiting for them as well as the Night Walkers. " chuckling, she turned to the sniveling creature, who bowed and left quickly.

" The Night Walkers, will bring the boy here and the Master will have the power he so hungers for " Shadowwing flexed her wings and laughed. " I will also have what I desire. "

*************

Quatre Winner's private jet was air born and flying to their destination, England. The boarding party settled themselves in their seats. Quatre and Trowa sat next to each other, Quatre gripped Trowa's hand, he was shivering as he looked out the window to see if anything was following. He turned away to look at those that sat in front. Wufie and Sally were talking quietly, Sally looked upset, shocked, concerned, ready to pass out all in one. She had a bruise on her cheek, and a bandage around her upper arm. Everyone seemed to have gotten scratched or knocked around with their last fight. Wufie had ice on his right shoulder and his left hand was bandaged. Next to the four couples was Shay and Tess, they looked concerned with the couple in front of them. Heero had an arm around a shivering Duo who just couldn't get the feeling of the cold and creepy way those Shadow creatures felt. Those things just felt so very wrong.

Everything was quiet for awhile, Heero couldn't get Duo to stop shaking. Heero looked over at Shay. " What were those creatures and what did they do to Duo? He said that he could see their faces."

" Those were Shadows, they are trapped souls of those that have done evil things." Shay sighed sadly " They sap the strength and will of a living person make them weak so that they can feed on their souls."

Quatre shuddered and whispered " They felt so .... vile and twisted, full of pain and hatred "

" Shay can you help Duo?" Heero asked with concerned he noticed that Shay wouldn't touch anyone with out permission and wondered about it, but the questioning will have to wait. Shay knelt in front of Duo with a gentle smile she gentlly placed her hand on his heart spreading warmth into his body and soul. Duo sighed and fell into peaceful sleep. " He will sleep for awhile." Heero nodded and thanked her.

" Where are we headed to now?" Wufie asked

Red inclined his head " We are going to a small airport close to the mountains between England and Wales."

"I think we all should get some rest then." Trowa cover himself and Quatre with a blanket. Quatre looked up at Shay, with a nod she did the same for him as she did for Duo. Everyone settled down and one by one they fell to a relaxing sleep. Heero stayed awake though watching over all.

_'Duo...... Duo '_ a voice softly echoed in his mind. Duo opened his eyes , but he didn't see Heero or his friends, but Taren. He was sitting beside him, watching him.

_ 'I guess I'm in my head again huh?' _ Duo just laid there to tired to move. He didn't know what to do anymore, he felt useless

_' Stop that!'_ Taren scolded _' You shouldn't be beating yourself up like that, you weren't prepared for the Shadows. I can help you with that. You have seen their faces, you can put their souls to rest Duo.' _ Duo stared at Taren and slowly sat up.

_ ' How? they scared the hell out of me. How can I defeat something that turns my blood cold, and makes me feel like......like a child who's a afraid of the dark.?' _ Duo wrapped his arms around himself. _' I want to protect my friends, I want to fight beside them like when we fought the war.'_

_ ' Duo you can fight back but we don't have a lot of time. There are worst things then the Shadows lurking, but we will first deal with the Shadows. You have to get close to them Duo and you have to touch them to set them free, to send them where they need to be. '_ Taren smiled. Duo shook his head not likeing the idea. _' It's simple Duo but you are the only one who can do this.'_

Duo sighed looked up_ ' What do I have to do?' _ Taren nodded. Duo had the look of determination he really wanted to get over this and fight back.

_ ' All you have to do is ...........'_

*****************

The plane landed safely at a small airport, surprisingly a couple vehicals were waiting when they disembarked. A young man stood by one the the cars, wearing casual dark blue pants and cream colored shirt. His soft wavy light brown hair was in a loose tail and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He was tall, well built he didn't look older then 25. He looked towards the group, he walked up the them, removing his glasses as he did. Tess ran to him and flung her arms around him . He held her close, murmuring in her ear, he released her as the group of tired weary travelers approached. Trowa was supporting Quatre, as they came forward, Wufie and Sally walked slowly behind them. Heero was carrying Duo, he was awake, he had protested about being carried, but almost falling on his face convinced him to humor Heero and he really didn't mind being carried.

" M'Lady " He gave a small bow to Shay. " Welcome " he nodded to the others, his gray eyes taking in the pale tired faces. " I believe we should move now and talk later." No one argued with that as they piled into the waiting vehicals. It was a two hour long drive to a village. It was small and non descriptive it had everything a village needed. Outside the village was a large tavern, they checked in for the night. The group washed, changed and meet down stairs in a conference room, they all had a seat, the young man who they met at the airport introduced himself.

" My name is Cain" he looked toward Duo " We have been waiting for your return for centuries. " Duo shifted uncomfortably and gripped Heero's hand, Heero in return gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

" Excuse me Sir but why? " Quatre asked. Cain turned towards him and stared, he glanced at Tess who was sitting next to him, she smiled up at him nodding. The guest were totally confused and looked at each other. " Is there something wrong? " Quatre questioned.

" No there is nothing wrong" Cain gave a rare smile towards Quatre. " We will be able to talk more freely when we return Home. Please I ask that all of you stay with in the tavern's walls, we are not sure what the demons are planning, but most likely they will attack again." He turned his gaze to Heero and Wufie noticing the strength and even power the both youths possessed. " You, both will be trained by me, your strength is not the only thing you possess, you have a power that sleeps within you as .." His gaze travels the five youths " All of you young men have great gifts which with training and coaxing will awake."

"What kind of power do you speak of ? " Wufie looked suspiciously at Cain. " We are normal humans we are not super beings that can wave a hand and things appear or blow up. "

" That would be fun though " Duo piped up, his companions looked at him, not really surprised at his comment.

" Maxwell how can you make a joke when you were almost sucked into a dark hole. " Wufie frowned

" I can't reviel your powers to you. " Cain interrupted before Duo could retort " we will see what Sanctuary shows you."

" What do we do now?" Quatre asked he looked to Trowa who gave him a smile " Oh."

Wufie sighed " I don't know about the rest, but I'm tired and need sleep. " He went to stand " Unless there is something else that needs to be said."

Cain shook his head " Food will be brought to you, we will have a long journey by foot tamarrow so only take with you what you need."

" WHAT!!!??? traveling by foot? Can't we take a car or something?" Duo looked wide eyed.

" Duo we can't reach the gate by any means except by foot ." Shay spoke softly. Duo slumped in his seat. Shay gracefully stood " Please get plenty of rest and we will meet in the lobby before sun up." Everyone stood up, going to their rooms. What will tomarrow bring? When will the demons attack again? Will they make it to the Gate?

All was quiet inside and outside the tavern, but several shadowy figures watched from a distance watched and waited. They couldn't get close to the tavern it was well protected. They will find away to achieve their goal, they can not disappoint the Dark Master or the Great Lady.

* * *

He was running through dense woods, strange shadows reached out to grab at him as he ran. He stumbled falling into a clearing, he looked around him fearfully. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt cold and alone. Shadowy movement flickered from tree to tree, they were waiting, but waiting for what. Where was everyone? Why was he alone? Something growled at the edge of the clearing something large, glowing eyes stared at him hungerly. What was he to do? where was he to go?

He whispered ' Please guys ... I need help where are you?' a soft voice in the back of his mind whispered. ' You have to fight on your own, do what I told you to do.' The shadows slipped into the clearing ready to pounce. ' I can't do this' The creatures leaped at him, the cold evloped him like icey daggers. He cried out in pain and fear.

" Nooo!! " Duo sat straight up in bed , it was the middle of the night. He jumped when a gentle warm hand landed on his arm. Breathing heavily , his body covered in sweat, he turned to look into the face of very concerned blue eyes of Heero Yuy.

" Duo it was only a nightmare, your alright." Heero wrapped his arms around the shaken young man. Duo curled up against him, drinking in the warmth. " Do you wish to talk about it?" shaking his head no, Duo jsut clung to Heero's warm body. They lay like that curled around each other, until Duo's shaking stopped.

" There is something else coming for us." Duo spoke softly. " It .. it looked like some kind of deformed animal." he cuddled closer to the body of the young man next to him. Heero tightened his arms around him.

" I won't let them hurt you Duo remember that, we won't leave you." Heero lowered his head into the sweet scent of the fearful boy's hair.

A slow nod from Duo " I have to over come this.. this fear"

_' Duo.. you can do this, trust me, I will help as much as I can' _the gentle voice from Tarin in the back of his mind, gave Duo a resolve to work harder. He didn't want to be a burden to his friends.

_' Heero.. I don't want to be a burden, I will do my best to over come this and fight back. '_ His softly spoke through to Heero's thoughts, in response he was gently squeezed. They both drifted off to sleep, no more nightmares came.

Ty - Wow it's been a long time... and I redid all the chapters to. Sorry to be so late on updating. Yea real life hasn't been nice. So since I wasn't really doing anything, I thought I would reread the story and redo somethings. Review please and thanks for reading. I can't promise the next chapter right away we will see what develops.


	8. Chapter 8

Auther: **Tyleet88**

Title: **Darkness, Light, And Death**

Pairings: **1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 2+OC+OC**

Rating: **NC17**

Warnings: **Sap,Violence, Lime, Language, Shonen ai.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything else for that matter.**

Summery: **Mysterious forces from long past come to threaten the peace of the GW boys. What is this threat? Who are these Protectors, and this strange girl? and Who let the Deamons out?.**

**" " Speak**

**' ' Thought**

_**' ' Mind Talk**_

**Darkness, Light, And Death**

**Getting Started**

The sun wasn't even up yet, as the group made their way down to the hall to eat a small breakfast. Their was very little conversation, except the greeting of morning and soft smiles, mainly by Quatre and Duo. Sally and Wufie came and sat down among everyone, they looked very solemn, giving only curt nods to their fellow friends. Quatre glanced at Trowa who gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

The concerned blond leaned forward slightly, speaking softly " Wufie? what is wrong?" all eyes turned to the Chinese young man. Wufie glanced around noticing everyone looking to him. He heaved a soft sigh swinging his piercing gaze around the table.

" Sally and I sent word to Commander Une what was going on." he folded his arms across his chest, lowering his eyes to the table. " She said there has been several strange deaths all over Earth and the Colonies." his friends shifted in their seats, everyone waited for an explanation, glancing at each other. " Strange deaths?" Duo murmured looking a bit puzzled.

Wufie glanced up, he gave a slight nod. " Yes seems as though the bodies that were found, there was no blood and they had no heart." Wufie frowned shaking his head " Also those that were murdered had no connection to each other."

Sally folded her hands in front of her. " There is only one connection though." everyone turned their eyes to her. " They all were from the street, no real ties, no real families."

" Wait they were all from the street?" Duo looked horrified, he slowly stood, his hands clenched tight. Sally sadly nodded to him, knowing full well what people on the street ment to him. A hand gently touched his, looking down quickly he noticed Herro's hand, holding his, comforting him. " What are the local authorities doing about it? nothing? and what of the Preventers?" he turned to Wufie and Sally with wide eyes, Heero kept his hand on Duo's clenched one.

" The Preventers are taking up the case, it looks to be like some kind of cult, but they don't understand how all the blood can just disappear like that." Wufie leaned back against his chair, he looked up at the ceiling " Commander Une wanted us to return to help."

" That is not possible Wufie did you explain to her why?" Heero locked his blue eyes to dark almond. Wufie nodded " Yes I spoke with ehr about our situation, and she had no choice but to let us go , but. " He looked pu to Shay as she walked silently up to the table, Tess not to far behind her. " Commander Une would like to know our progress if that is possible."

There was a bit of protesting, before anyone could really voice out loud a soft sad voice answered them "We can possibly communicate with her, we will not be able to during our trip though. They will not be able to find anything, you all know who done such a thing." Shay gazed at everyone around her, her eyes looked concerned and deeply sad. " Only way to stop this is by getting to Sanctuary and defeating the ones who done this."

" So they take blood and hearts to what ever master that leads them?" Trowa asked softly, he was leaning against the wall his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes down cast. " We as mere mortals do not know what to expect nor can we really fight the supernatrual."

" That is why we have chosen to teach you and guide you, we will also be fighting at your side as well." Cain's deep rich voice made everyone turn towards the doorway of the tavern " When you are all ready we will begin our travels, along the way we will begin to teach you, but know that you must find that special part of yourself, the part that holds some power within you." he turned walking outside to the early dawn.

Grimly they packed up to leave, determined to move forward. Outside, the sun was jsut peeking over the horizon. At the entrance were saddled a group of horses. They were huge, they pranced around, tossing their heads, excited to be off.

" I thought we were walking?" Duo eyed the animals, he wasn't to keen on horses. " I don't know how to ride." he gently pulled his braid, watching the animals closely they didn't seem threatening but still one good kick would end your life.

Shay stepped up beside him " I said we were going on foot but I never said how " giving him a gentle smile " They are all gentle animals, they will not let any of you fall off." Duo didn't look so sure.

Quatre walked up to a tawny colored steed, the animal bent it's head down sniffing him gently. " They are beautiful animals." He reached out to gently pet the velvet muzzle. He mounted up on the horse, with expert ease " No worries Duo they are well tempered, and they seem to very intelligent."

" Yes these steeds are from Sanctuary " Cain walked up to a dark dapple gray horse, who nuzzled him affectionately " Lord Quatre the steed that you have chosen is name Ranja he is quick and sure footed, he has a knack for hearing things that we might not." He smiled fondly up at the youth. Tess seated on a smaller dark gray mare stood ready beside Cain.

The Horse beside Ranja was darker in color with white socks, the large animal stood calmly surveying the area, nothing seemed to go unnoticed. As Trowa approached Quatre, the calm big brown eyes of the horse regarded him with interest. Ears perked forward, the steed shifted slightly towards the two humans. Trowa smiled, reaching out his hand to the calm horse, his hand meeting soft muzzle.

" Seem as Kanja choose a rider " Shay chuckled softly " Such a calm animal, he is Ranja's twin." Trowa nodded, as he to mounted expertly, he leaned down, speaking softly into the horses ear. Kanja ears flickered in understanding.

" He is wondering when we are heading out, there seems to be a mist hanging around some parts of the forest." Trowa's gaze swept the area, spying open fields and a forest a bit of away from them.

" Umm Tro how do you know that?" Duo was standing close to Heero, who was smoothing his hands over a silver white steed. Trowa shook his head.

" Not sure, just... " Trowa look to Red for an explanation.

Red grinned " That is a trait of many rangers, I was wondering if you had that gift, and I guess you do." He was sitting on the back of a large dark brown steed,with a white patch on one hoof. " Animals respond to you, they trust you and speak to you." Trowa nodded understanding now what he felt many times around the animals at the circus.

Heero was tending to the steed who stood strong and proudly beside him. " Duo if you want you can ride with me" Duo turned, just noticing the shimmering large white animal behind him. His mouth gapped open to speak when a dark shadow beside the white steed moved, actually it wasn't a shadow but another horse. The dark steed walked to Duo slowly as not to spook the young man. Duo stood transfixed, Hero peered around the horse, when he didn't hear an answer. His eyes went wide at the sleek black, he didn't move so not to startle the horse or Duo.

" Heero the horse beside you is Misto and Duo the gentle mare in front of you is Shintin " Shay smiled as she mounted her steed a creamy colored mare, with large dark eyes that watched with interest at the group.

Smiling Heero helped Duo onto Shintin, with a small gasp Duo sat up on the large animal's back " Heero?" Heero mounted Misto quickly, giving Duo a smile. " I'm going to be right here alright?" Duo nodded slowly, picking up the reins in nervous fingers. Shintin flicked her ears, stepping lightly, she gave a soft huff.

" Duo she will watch over you, do not be afraid of her .. she finds you interesting, and she knows you are not an expert." Trowa and his steed walked over to them. Duo nodded still a bit unsure, but remained seated.

Wufie was mounted on a large red steed, who was a bit more spirit, Sally was on a dark brown mare, who snorted affectiontly at the prancing stallion. Tess laughed " Master Wufie your steed is Nartu and Lady Sally's is Fairen, those two are mates, proud, strong and very protective."

" I am honored to ride such a steed." turned to Sally who was hooking a small pack behind her , she turned nodding that she was ready. Shay looked over the large group, Quatre's followers were also mounted on sturdy dark horses.

" Are we ready then?" all turned their steeds towards her, nodding " We have to get to a safe spot before dark, it will take us a week get to Sanctuary, we have to stay alert." she moved forward, Red on her right side, Rashid on her left, Tess and Cain right behind them. The others followed behind, Duo's fear was slowly washing away as the sleek black moved gently through the open fields, he turned to look at Heero.

' Heero... umm about last night, sorry I woke you up.' Duo worried at his lower lip as he gazed around they were in open fields right now, heading towards some sparce woods.

Heero turned his eyes towards Duo ' It is alright, we are here for you Duo, don't worry ' he to was gazing around, listening for anything out of the ordinary, he can tell everyone else was doing the same. There was something strange out there, he didn't know how he just knew but it was stall some distance away for the time being.

A small smile spread on Duo's face_ ' This telepathy is a good thing, seeing Wu's face when I first did this was priceless.'_ Heero chuckled softly nodding in agreement. They traveled in relative quiet, gazing around, speaking in quiet tones as the forest drew near.

Quatre spoke softly those around him heard though " When we enter the forest we have to be double alert, there is something prowling within, something not human, but not totally animal either. " Their were nods of agreement, those with weapons loosened them preparing for the worst hoping and praying for the best.

* * *

Ty - hmm I finished the chapter wow I'm impressed, and knowing me I might go through it again and change somethings, but all and all I think it's alright.


End file.
